The Party Adoption
by The One True Evil
Summary: Scootaloo gets found out of being homeless
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ The Cannon/ Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

In a clubhouse on the outskirts of Ponyville, three fillies sat a table and stared at a blank piece of paper.

"Do y'all have any ideas?" asked Applebloom, taping her hoof on her chin to think.

"I've got an idea! Let's be diamond hunters, I heard that it's fun!" Sweetie-Belle cheered as she fell to the floor from to much excitement.

Scootaloo let out an unamused sigh. "Boring, who would want to do that? I got a better idea, why not try and get a cannon launching cutie mark? Rainbow Dash says it's awesome, and I hear she has a cannon, so lets go!" she said as ran towards the door, but was soon stopped by Sweetie-Belle.

"Hold on there, Scootaloo. This whole idea seems a bit dangerous, don't you think?" Sweetie-Belle asked.

"Yeah, it does seem kinda dangerous. Applejack always told me not to do dangerous things unless I'm with an adult," AppleBloom said, with a bit of terror.

"Oh you guys are just being babies! I'm not scared. Remember, I'm just like Rainbow Dash. I'm the tough one round here," Scootaloo said as she tried to flex her muscles, which at her current age, she didn't have.

"Alright, let's do this girls!" Scootaloo said, before leaping out of the clubhouse and onto her scooter. Applebloom and Sweetie-belle hesitated, but eventually joined their friend and jumped into the wagon. As soon as they were seated Scootaloo turned her wings into overdrive. She steared her scooter towards Dash's cloud house on the very edge of ponyville.

It wasn't long until the trio had made their way to the ground beneath Dash's cloud house. Underneath the house Dash had stored all of her stunt equipment. Everything from hoops to ramps could be found here. The three fillie made there way over to a large cannon that was painted with rainbow stripes and a large lightning bolt that ran along the side of it.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CANNON LAUNCHERS YAY!" they all shouted in unison. Lucky, nopony was nearby to have their ears torn from the sheer volume of their chant..

"There it is girls, the cannon. Now come on, let's do this!" Scootaloo said as she was about to climb inside, but was stopped by a white hoof.

"I don't know Scootaloo, it looks...scary and besides shouldn't we ask first? I don't think Rainbow Dash would like us using it without her permission," Sweetie-Belle said as she hid behind Applebloom.

"Yeah...I'm with Sweetie on this one. Let's not do this," AppleBloom said with equal concern.

"Fine! You guys can just watch, I'll just launch myself. Besides, I saw Dash launching herself yesterday, and it looked like so much fun," Scootaloo said as she jumped into the nozzle of the cannon.

"Did, umm...did Dash crash into anything when she did it?" Sweetie-Belle asked.

"Well...she kinda…hit a tree...but that doesn't matter! I may be able to learn to fly from this. Just press the big red button," Scootaloo said as she pointed at the button.

"Okay, but wait, there's a note here, Scootaloo."

Dear anypony who reads this. I have been told to permanently shut down my giant, amazing and totally awesome cannon because apparently it's too dangerous. So to anypony who comes near this thing when I'm not there, DO NOT PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON! Yours truly, the most awesome Pegasis alive, Rainbow Dash.

Sweetie-Belle put down the note and turned to Scootaloo. "Well, would you look at that, the note says we can't use it. Oh well, come on Applebloom, lets get out of he-"

"Nonsense!" Scootaloo said as she cut her off, "I'm going to do this! If you guys won't help, then I'll just do it myself." Scootaloo leaped out of the cannon, pressed the big red button, then quickly scrambled back inside. Scootaloo adjusted herself in the cannon as she prepared herself for lift off. I'll show them! I'll get the most awesome and amazing cutie mark ever! And I'll be known as the filly who did it. Scootaloo thought.

3...2...1-*KABOOOM* Scootaloo was launched very high in the air. "Yes-yes-yes this is so awesome!" Scootaloo moved past a building, then another. Hey! is that Rainbow Dash?Wait a sec, she looks angry. "Oh buck, oh buck, I'm going to crash into her!" Scootaloo screamed.

10 minutes before Scootaloo launched herself

Rainbow Dash stood in the corner of Ponyville's golden oaks library, bored out of her mind. She had agreed earlier that day to help Twilight and the rest of the gang organize the library. Dash had spent the last few hours taking books from one corner of the room and placing them on the correct shelf. Honestly Twilight, how many books can you have!? Dash wanted nothing more than to simply fly out of the library, but she had Pinkie promised to stay and help, and nopony breaks a Pinkie promise.

"Uhhhhhh... Twilight, this is so lame. I mean, who actually enjoys reading? Reading is for eggheads!" Rainbow Dash said, slightly annoyed as she scratched the back of her head with a hoof and make stupid faces at a mirror. "Oh, look at me, I'm Twilight, and I love reading. One day I read everypony a story...and they all died of boredom," Rainbow Dash said out loud in a mocking tone.

Twilight looked at dash with a disgusted, and slightly hurt, expression. "But...but books help you learn, and don't tell me this, Dash. I know you read Daring Doo when noponies around. You're always like - look how amazing I am swinging on these fake jungle ropes." Twilight said slightly angry.

"Oh darling you must relax. So what if Rainbow says that she doesn't like reading, all she's doing is missing out," Rarity said while she flexed her mane.

"Umm, girls? I hate to stop ya'll from doing whatever you're doing, but you're kinda rambling about nuthan," Applejack added.

Kabooom!

"What the heck was that?" Twilight said with a bit of worry. She then trotted in front of Rainbow Dash. "That sounded like your cannon. Please, tell me you destroyed it like I told you too?"

"Well Twi...you see...I didn't destroy it, but I left a note on it. I thought that no one would touch it if I did. Hehe…" Rainbow Dash said. She then looked to the sky and saw an orange dot. "Who ever the buck touched my canon, I swear to Celestia I'm going to kill them!"

"Now Dash, calm down. Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt your little sister now, would you? And Incase you were wondering, I already knew it was her. She's the only one who would do something this dangerous." Twilight said with anger.

Then, without warning, Pinkie Pie burst into the library using a live ram to break down the door. The pink mare then placed the ram down and said her thanks. The ram simply nodded before turning around and trotting out of the library, through the now shattered doorway. Pinkie then turned around to face her shocked friends. "Hey guys! Did you see the cannon? It launched Scootaloo in the air and she was like - woosh - then she was like - zoom - and then she almost crashed into a building. It looked like so much fun! I can't believe Dash just let her do that without me. Which also bugs me, Dash, why are you letting a filly that can't even fly go into a super awesome amazing cannon? Oh, you know what this calls for? A PARTY! To celebrate Dash for being responsible for Scootaloo for being launched out of a cannon," Pinkie Pie said while bouncing around pulling out the party cannon.

Rainbow then launched herself into the air and went into position to grab Scootaloo. She flew forwards at great speed and caught the filly from the air. She then gently carried the orange filly with her to the ground.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Rainbow Dash that was so amazing! Lets do that again! But maybe next time I can fly even higher!" Scootaloo then fainted from to much excitement.

'Buck me! I'm her sister now which means I need to punish her, but how…' Rainbow Dash thought. Then she noticed Twilight and Applejack staring at her on the side of the road . "What?"

"So... what are we going to do with her now," asked both Twilight and Applejack

"Well, I was going to punish her, but how in the world do I do that? What kind of punishment?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, if it were me, I'd take away her scooter," Twilight answered.

"If it were me, I'd have her work the farm," Applejack said, before muttering to herself, "Could always use the free labor."

A wild Rarity appeared. "Oh darling I got an idea. Lets make her put on some nice dresses."

Rainbow Dash looked at her for a moment then she spoke, "Rarity, you're useful after all. That would be the perfect punishment... when she she wakes up, that is."

Dash then put Scootaloo on her back and flew off towards her cloud house. 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ 'And so it Begins / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Rainbow Dash leaped into the air to meet her friend at the library for a conversation. "I can't believe scootaloo would do that, how… how irresponsible," Twilight said with anger, while tapping her hoof at the floor and levitating a book.

"Um... Twilight, you sound angry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Fluttershy said quietly, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why, darlings! There's no need to worry, we're already punishing her. Besides, I need a new fashion and she may fit in this very cute pink dress I got for her! Oh, she's going to just love it!" Rarity said with stars in her eyes.

"Ohhh I have an idea! Let's throw her a PARTY for all the stuff she did, huh? Can we? Please?" Pinkie Pie said, bringing out lots of balloons while dancing around like a completely crazy baboon.  
"Umm Pinkie Pie, we're supposed to be punishing her, not thanking her for what she did. Besides, I kinda want to get this over with. I kinda wanted to take her to cloudsdale in like, a week and take her to the Rainbow factory to show her how clouds are made," Rainbow Dash said with happiness.  
"Don't do it Rainbow! I hear they're made from ponies, and they crush em and turn them into spectra for the life of me, don't do it!" Pinkie said with tears flowing in her eyes.

"Huh, well Pinkie guess what. That's just a rumor; it's not real," she chuckled softly. "Rainbows are made of clouds and not ponies. Man, Pinkie, where do you keep getting these ideas from?" Rainbow Dash said while rolling on the floor laughing.

"Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Twilight said, annoyed with a little twitch in her right eye. "Rarity's punishment won't be enough. I think a punishment from all of us except for you, Applejack, would do."

"Nothing personal but I think you work too hard for a filly," Applejack said.

"Will do, I'll let Scootaloo read my book of how Canterlot was made. I mean I'm sure she loves reading. I mean, who doesn't?" Twilight said with a big smile.

"None taken, Twi. I hate to admit it, but you're right for once," Applejack said while fixing her hat.

"So…." Sweetie-Belle began while digging a hoof in the ground. "That canon can launch okay. Enough of this, lets try and find her. We can probably get a detective Cutie Mark."  
"That's an excellent idea, Sweetie-Belle," Applebloom said.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER DETECTIVES, YAY!" they both shouted.

In a sad tone Sweetie Belle said, "It's just not the same without scootaloo." *sniff*

"Yer right, Sweetie-Belle, but what are we just standing around for we got a friend to find, come on." The two galloped to Sugarcube corner. Applebloom and Sweetie-Belle started searching for clues for their feathered friend, but her attention was brought to the SugarCube corner window as it was burst opened by a rampaging Derpy.

"Derpy want muffins!" Derpy screamed as she continued her rampage.

"That was weird," Sweetie-Belle said scratching her head.

Applebloom was dumbfounded. "Okay, Sweetie. Let's just try and find her," Applebloom said, a tad bit annoyed.

"Applebloom" Sweetie Bell screamed "I found an orange feather," Sweetie-Belle said, holding the feather in her teeth.

They began looking for any clues by looking for dust on the feather. "This is pointless, Sweetie. Let's just look for her at Fluttershy's," Applebloom said galloping away.

"Well, well; If it isn't the two blank flanks. Where's your feathered pet? Oh, let me guess. Scootaloser decided to run away because you didn't feed her right. Ha Ha," Diamond Tiara said with an evil laugh. Silver Spoon not far behind.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stopped and looked at Diamond and Silver Spoon "Now y'all listen here, Scootaloo is not our pet, She's our friend. You spoiled brat," Applebloom snapped.

"Yeah, why don't you two stop? What you just said was so mean," Sweetie-Belle said in a sad, yet squeaky voice.

"Huh, whatever. All I care for is myself. I've got money, unlike you two losers," Diamond Tiara said, punching the air making Sweetie Bell flinch. "Come on, let's go, Silver Spoon. We'll get Feather Brain tomorrow. Haha," Diamond Tiara laughed, then trotted towards her mansion.

"Silver Spoon, you've got to stop following her around, she doesn't even care about you. You're more of a sidekick," Applebloom yelled after her. Those words echoed in Silver Spoon's head...a sidekick...a sidekick...a sidekick. Was she making the right choice? But if she disobeyed Diamond she would get bullied even worse than they are.

Dash ran out of the liberty to get Scootaloo. The punishment now begins.

Dash flared her wings out and flew insider her cloud home window and yelled "GET UP, SCOOTALOO!" as she flung the bed over with a thud, Scootaloo was now on the cloud floor.

"Huh? What... I… what, who's there? I swear... I'll kill you!" Scootaloo said with her eyes still shut and sleepy while trying to recover from the bed being flipped over. But to her surprise, Dash swung her in the air and the next minute she was on Dash's back Scootaloo then put her four arms around Dash's neck.

"Okay, squirt. Lets go i just want to get this over with I'm kinda tired anyway. Omagosh! It's like 8:00 PM." With that, Dash leaped out of her cloud home and headed straight to the library. Dash was moving a little slower than normal only because she has a passenger on her back.  



	3. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ The punishment/ Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Rainbow Dash could feel the air and wind in her mane as she flew towards the Library. She noticed Scootaloo was shivering a little. Dash then spoke, "Okay Scoots, when we get there you might not like your punishment," Dash said and then noticed she was getting closer. "Alrighty, Scoots, this is our stop."

As soon as Dash landed, Scootaloo began making a run for it, but thanks to Dash's awesome skills she pinned her to the ground, making sure not to hurt Scootaloo. She then grabbed Scootaloo by the tail and started to drag her to the front. Scootaloo tried grabbing things like the side of a house, and even dug her hooves in the ground to slow the mare down, but she ultimately failed, and just accepted what ever Dash was going to do. They reached the door of the library, and Dash quickly opened it, and dragged Scootaloo to the stairs of the library and dropped her in, quickly closing the door and turning the knob to lock it, before staring at Scootaloo with a sad gaze, hiding her anger. Dash then turned, and trotted next to her friends still staring at scootaloo.

Scootaloo turned around to see all of them looking at her with angry faces, all except Pinkie, who was smiling for some reason.

'oh damn,' Scootaloo thought as she expected to get the worst. Scootaloo then turned, and tried to leave through the door, but she was soon elevated in a purple aura. She turned to see it was none other than Twilight Sparkle who was pulling her back.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SOMEPONY, ANYPONY, PLEASE, HELP ME FROM THIS PSYCHOPATH! Scootaloo's month was then shut tight with magic. Scootaloo looked up at Twilight wondering what the buck this unicorn would do to her.

Twilight looked at the filly, "Scootaloo, you are insane, and you must be punished. All of us, except for Pinkie, Fluttershy, and AJ, are going to punish you." Twilight said matter-of-factly.

She then opined the door to her basement, and moved the squirming filly around, before dropping scootaloo onto the floor with a thud. Scootaloo began rubbing her rump to make it feel better, before she looked up at Twilight.

"What are you going to do. Stare at me for a punishment? Because I think that would work." Scootaloo began to laugh and pointed a hoof at Twilight.

Twilight was getting annoyed at this point, and threw a huge book onto the ground in front of the filly, making her jump in surprise. Scootaloo slowly looked at Twilight, then back at the book, confused. She also had noticed Dash was sleeping, and Rarity was just polishing her hooves for some reason. Scootaloo tried to find a place to run by examining the room, but there was nowhere to go. She was trapped. Hoping this punishment would end soon, Scootaloo decided to just lay down on the wooden floor, and take what was coming.

Rarity came back with one pink dress, and instantly, Scootaloo's face turned green, like she was about to puke.

"Are you kidding me? I have to were that?" Scootaloo asked, slightly embarrassed before she looked away, her cheeks turning a red.

Rarity placed the dress down and levitated Scootaloo over, placing her on a soft chair.

"Ok darling, let's have some fun."

Rarity proceeded to put makeup on scootaloo, before she levitated the dress and placed it on her.

"Oh my… darling you look so beautiful now. Where's my camera?"

Rarity was now looking in her saddlebags, before she pulled the camera out with her teeth and held it in her hooves.

"Say cheese, scootawoo." Scootaloo smiled embarrassed of her situation

Scootaloo looked at Rarity, who was in love with her work, then at Twilight, who wasn't even paying attention at all, then to Rainbow Dash, who was just holding back her laughter.

"That does it!" Scootaloo shouted with a bit of annoyance.

Scootaloo tore the dress off and threw it at Rainbow Dash, but Dash was too fast, and saw it coming. Dodging, Dash turned to face Scootaloo.

"Haha. You missed." Dash said, then noticed Rarity looking at her in a weird way. Dash then turned around, and saw the dress was somehow on fire. Quickly, Dash grabbed a bucket of water from the side of the room, and put the blaze out. Rarity grabbed the remains of the dress and left, leaving only Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo in the basement.

Twilight then came up to Scootaloo.

"Okay. I don't think I need to punish you. I'll just leave this to Rainbow." Twilight then turned, and walked up the stairs.

Scootaloo let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew. That was close." She muttered, before looking up at Rainbow, who was still a bit angry.

"Ok Scoots. I'm going to teach you what happens when you launch out of a cannon. I'm going to-" Dash was cut off as she looked at Scootaloo. The filly was scared.

"Uh kid what's the matter."

"I-I... you're going to abuse me, aren't you Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

Dash was in shock that Scootaloo would even think, that her sister would do something like that. Dash spoke up after a seconds silence.

"Scoots, I would never do that, and I wish I knew where you got that idea from."

Dash rubbed a hoof on Scootaloo's back to calm her down.

"Not that what I'm going to do is explain the dangers of what you're about to do. I mean, it will be pretty awesome… but stupid and dangerous."

Dash began explaining.

"First off these documents say that Spitfire launched herself out of a cannon like this, and almost lost her wings." Dash said sadly, making scootaloo nervously look at her wings.

four hours later

Scootaloo and Dash both fell asleep. Twilight opened the door and yelled, "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND GET YOURSELF HOME!"

This caused Scootaloo to wake up, and she quickly noticed Dash was somehow how still asleep.

"I guess I'll see ya later, Twi." Scootaloo said, before she left the basement and exited the oak tree, before heading straight towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Scootaloo parked her scooter on the tree that their tree house was built on, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah. Home at last." Scootaloo then got her covers and prepared to sleep, grabbing a picture of her parents and softly speaking to it.

"Good night mommy. Good night daddy. I miss you guys so much."

With a few tears falling off her cheeks, Scootaloo drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ School Fight/ Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Scootaloo awoke from her sleep as Celestia's sun shined through the window of the club house. She struggled to wake up as her eyes were blinded by the light. As she struggled to get up, she let out a yawn, "Aww man, time to get up already?"

Scootaloo let out a sigh. She had been enjoying her sleep and for once, the night wasn't too cold like it was last night, but scootaloo still felt…. lonely. She knew she had to do what she could to survive. After all it's not like anypony can help with what she's going through.

Scootaloo walked to the window of the clubhouse to make sure no one was outside. She didn't want to explain why she was out here so early in the morning. She darted out of the clubhouse and got onto her scooter, the only thing she owned that reminded her of her parents, although she had always tried to hide her sadness from the world. Simply so Rainbow Dash wouldn't think she was weak. Scootaloo jumped on her scooter and buzzed off towards the Apple's home in the hope of finding her friends there.

Scootaloo came to a stop in front of the barn house and spotted her friend waiting for her. They approached her with matching smiles on their faces, "Morning, Scoots!" They called out in unison. As usual, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom jumped into the wagon that was attached to the scooter.

The white unicorn looked over at Scootaloo, "We'd better get going so we're not late for school." Sweetie Belle said, excitement filling her voice as it usually did when school was involved. Scootaloo was not amused; she hated school. The three of them soon reached the school house. Scootaloo jumped off her scooter and placed it carefully on the hitching post. The trio walked inside the schoolhouse and sat down in their seats in the the front of the class. The three had began chattering about how to get their cutie mark. Next, just as they started talking, Miss Cheerilee walked in.

Cheerilee walked up to her seat and said, "Good morning ,class." Cheerilee wanted to get today over with badly for she had a date with Big Mac. She started stacking up the papers for her students. She was about to speak, but noticed Scootaloo was asleep again. "Ugh this is the second time this week she's been asleep in class." Cheerilee thought.

She walked up to Scootaloo's desk and then lowered herself to the orange filly's level, yelling "SCOOTALOO GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Just as she said that, Scootaloo jumped up about four feet, trying to fly, but it didn't work due to her small wings. She dropped down on top of Cheerilee's back, causing the teacher to fall down on the school floor.  
Scootaloo started to get up off of her teacher before sitting down, but she decided to help her teacher up. Scootaloo brought her right hoof down on Miss Cheerilee's hoof and with the filly's strength, she brought the teacher back on to her hooves. Cheerilee gave Scootaloo a stern look and then said, "Okay, Scootaloo since you like disturbing the class like that, what Is five plus twenty?"

Scootaloo rubbed the back of her head still thinking of an answer then it dawned on her. She could tell. a joke. She then spoke up and said, "The answer to that Is sixty nine." Everypony in the class besides Cheerilee bust out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Cheerilee was starting to get frustrated over the little joke that her student made, but decided to ignore it for now and talk to her about it later. After what seemed to be an hour, the class was dismissed for recess. all except for Scootaloo. As a punishment, she had to stay in class and just sit there, doing nothing. All because of that horrible joke, which had disrupted the class.

Scootaloo was sitting in her desk with her head down on the wooden surface. She let out a load moan, "Ugh this is soooo boring." Scootaloo raised her head and with a great force, slammed her head on the desk. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all.

Cheerilee just stared at her for a moment. She wasn't sure whether to be concerned for her or just let the little filly do whatever she pleased. Cheerilee started walking towards her cabinet where all her school work was. She had the perfect task for Scootaloo. she opened the cabinet door to reveal the world's hardest quiz, 'The Impossible Pony Quiz'. Cheerilee trotted over to Scootaloo's desk and placed it on there as flat as possible.

She then said, "Okay, Scootaloo, if you want to get out of this then you're going to do this quiz. Good luck... you'll need it." With that, Cheerilee walked off towards her desk and sat down, taking a sip of her water.

Scootaloo raised her head up then looked at the paper, feeling rather confused. Question number one: How old is princess Celestia? Even Scootaloo didn't know this answer, so she picked up the pencil in her mouth and started writing down five thousand years old.

After about thirty minutes, Scootaloo finished the quiz, luckily around the time she did, it was time to leave. Now Scootaloo gets to hang out with her friends. 'Hmmm, maybe we can get our cutie mark as factory workers.' Scootaloo thought.

Upon coming out of the school house, Scootaloo's friend's had worried faces. Sweetie Belle was the first one to speak, "Scootaloo, what did she do to you in there?"

Scootaloo was amused by how her friends were acting, "Well you see-" Scootaloo was cut off as Diamond Tiara walked in on them.

Diamond Tiara then spoke in a harsh tone, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Baby Mark Crusaders. You know what I think? I know what your cutie mark will be. You want to know what they are?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gave her an odd glance before Applebloom spoke up and said, "Sure, why not." Even though they already knew what Diamond Tiara was going to say.

Diamond Tiara then screamed, "YOUR CUTIE MARKS ARE BEING BLANK FLANKS! HAHA..!" Diamond Tiara enjoyed making their lives miserable, but the one thing she really needed were friends. The pompous bitch started to walk away. That was until scootaloo walked in her way.

For what was said next would shock Tiara. Scootaloo stepped muzzle to muzzle with Tiara and said, "We might be blank flanks but at least we're not a spoiled little punk."

With that, Scootaloo slapped Diamond Tiara with her tail and left with her friend at least she was untill diamond tiara said' "Well at least I'm not a flightless loser."

Her right eye twitched at this, "Why you no good little son of a-" Scootaloo never finished that sentence. She pinned Diamond Tiara to the ground and began punching her in the face, sending her hoof down upon the bitch over and over. After about three minutes, Scootaloo left Diamond Tiara with blood oozing down her nose.

Scootaloo leaned close to DT and said, "Next time you call me flightless, you might just get worse." With that, Scootaloo and her friends left to the club house, leaving poor Diamond Tiara crying.

The three made it to the club house in silence but Applebloom was first to break the silence and said, "What gives, Scootaloo? Why'd you beat up Diamond like that? She may be mean, but she did not deserve that." Applebloom was never one for violence. 


	5. Chapter 5

/-/  
/ Who Are Her Parents? / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Applebloom walked over to her chair and the other two followed. They were about to discuss how to get their cutie marks next, but thanks to Scootaloo's little outburst, none of them wanted to bother getting their marks today.

Scootaloo got up and trotted halfway out the door before turning around face to face with her friends, "So, who wants some cupcakes?" Scootaloo asked with a smile, trying to hide the anger she has toward Applebloom right now. She did not want to get into a huge fight right now.

Sweetie belle then jumped next to Scootaloo and bent down on her stomach, screaming, "No, don't! I... I... I…. heard from Bon Bon and Lyra that she bakes ponies and turns them into cupcakes! I don't want to die!" she started to cry into Scootaloo's fur.

Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle and fell to the floor laughing, "Oh my gosh, Sweetie, you actually believed those two? Oh man, you are so gullible! Haha that stuff is fake. Sweetie, I mean come on, why would you think Pinkie would do that? Whatever they told you, they probably wanted to scare you." Scootaloo got up from the floor and wiped a tear away from her left eye. She trotted outside and stepped on her scooter ready to move. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle followed, the white unicorn a bit nervous. Scootaloo grabbed a water bottle out of her saddlebag and brought it with them. Eventually, after a couple minutes of drinking, she finished and threw the trash into a nearby dumpster. She sped off towards Sugar Cube Corner.

She licked her lips at the prospect of dining upon the cupcakes, their sugary flavor overwhelming her tastebuds. Before she knew it, they were at Sugarcube Corner. Parking her scooter next to the building, she and her friends trotted inside. Luckily, no one was in there besides Pinkie. The trio trotted up to the counter and started to order.

After ordering their cupcakes, the three crusaders went to sit in their table, but the three brought their attention to the door as they saw none other than Diamond Tiara enter through the front entrance. Right after the snob ordered her cupcakes, she noticed them. She walked up towards them and moved muzzle to muzzle with scootaloo. At this point, Scootaloo was sweating. Diamond brought a hoof to scootaloo and said in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Listen, I just wanted to apologise for what I said to you earlier at school. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you do what you please. She got her cupcakes and left the three crusaders absolutely dumbfounded.

The bakery was silent for a while until scootaloo broke the silent and said did she just do what i think she did scootaloo was still amazed that diamond tiara even bothered to apologize normally she only cares for her self some thing must be up.

pinkie pie came up to the three, carrying three drinks of soda. She placed the tray on the table and for some odd reason she couldn't help but squeeze scootaloo on her cheeks, "Oh, you're just so cute!" Pinkie smiled at her then just left like nothing even happened, leaving the now blushing Scootaloo.

Scootaloo was just about to yell at Pinkie, but a look from Applebloom stopped hed. So she sat back down and continued eating, "I"m not cute" she whispered to herself. No one could hear her so after about three more minutes, the cupcakes were finished. They made their way to the door, but before they left, they said in unison, "Thanks for the cupcakes, Pinkie!"

The three started walking around the town to figure out what to do next. Going crusading was out of the question for today because, unfortunately, the trio noticed it was getting rather late.

They decided to get home, but before Scootaloo could move, Applebloom tapped her on her shoulder, "Umm, Scootaloo? I just thought of something... well, I was wondering if me and sweetie can have a sleepover at your house? I mean, you have been to our place a lot."

Applebloom really just wanted to see scootaloo's parent for no one knew who they really were.  
After hearing that, Scootaloo froze and backed up slowly, before answering, "Uhhh you can't. You see, they went on vacation to... uhh... Fillydelphia. Umm, yeah, see ya later."

Scootaloo bolted out of there not realising she forgot her scooter.

Applebloom just stared at the empty space her friend had been occupying before her unusual departure. Every time she brings this up, her friend just acts weird, avoiding the country filly. And why are they always on vacation? Applebloom was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what cost. Even if she had to ask Rainbow Dash for help and she knew that might be a bad idea considering Rainbow isn't very smart to handle things. Then it hit her... she could ask pinky

A big pink mare just popped out of nowhere and surprised Applebloom, "Ask Pinkie what cause' I'm sure she'd love to help you!" Pinkie Pie asked, bouncing around all happy and cheerful.

One question remained in Applebloom's mind. How did she do that? But an idea struck her and everypony in town knows that Pinkie somehow knew, "Say, Pinkie… do you know who scootaloo's parents are?"

That one word bounced around in her head as she thought for a moment before speaking, "Uhhh, no I.I...I don't. This is an outrage! How do I not know that pony's parents? We must get to the bottom of this! Come on, let's go see Twilight!"

Pinkie broke the fourth wall and they somehow appeared in Twilights tree house. The mysterious pink mare was amazed at how clean it was. Then she notice a big red button on one of the bookshelves, "Ooooh, what does this button do?"

She was about to press it, but Twilight used her magic to restrain her to the ground, "No Pinkie, bad! That button is for in case something bad happens. Now, what did you want?" Twilight asked, not even noticing Applebloom was present, standing by her table in the middle of the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

/-/  
/ Drama/ Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Somehow, Pinkie bounced out of the magic-restricted area and pinned Twilight to the ground. "Oh, hi, Twilight! How's your day going?" Without waiting for Twilight to reply, she continued. "Because mine has been fine! I ran into Apple Bloom today, and it was fun! Anyway, can you help us find out who Scootaloo's parents are? I mean, Apple Bloom can tell ya what happened to her and Scootaloo today." Balloons popped out of nowhere. Pinkie was obviously still upset. She didn't know who that silly filly's parents were, but she was bound to find out, even if it killed her. Which wouldn't happen; she was too good for that.

Twilight was confused at this question; what did she mean by that question? Pinkie Pie knows everypony in town, and yet she doesn't know Scootaloo's parents? This was starting to get suspicious, but if she was going to get to the bottom of this, she would need a lot of help.

Twilight used her magic to place Pinkie next to her and moved towards Apple Bloom, who was still standing next to the table.

"Okay, before I reach conclusions on this matter,I need to know precisely what happened. Apple Bloom, care to explain it to me?" she asked curiously, levitating a piece of notebook paper from her desk. She plopped down on a purple bean bag chair that was in the middle of the room with a thud as a bit of dust settled around her.

Apple Bloom was a tad annoyed from how today was going, but spoke up and said, "Okay. First off, Scootaloo beat up Diamond Tiara. I mean, sure she's mean to us sometimes, but she didn't deserve it. Later on, we went to Sugarcube Corner, and Ah asked her if Sweetie and I could go over to her house, since she's been over at ours a lot. Why not go over to hers this time? But then she got nervous and she said her parents were on vacation and bolted out of there like she was hiding something," Apple Bloom finished, out of breath.

Twilight was listening carefully to what Apple Bloom had just said and had it all written down after a minute. She looked at Apple Bloom and Pinkie Pie. "Ok Pinkie," she started, "I want you to go and gather the girls, but not Rainbow Dash. I just don't think she would be serious about the situation." She turned to Apple Bloom. "And I want you to go home," Twilight said, pointing a hoof towards the door.

"But Ah want to help! Ah-" But Apple Bloom was cut short by Twilight.

"I said go home. This is a concern for adults only. I understand that you're worried for your friend, but you have to understand that we can handle this situation a lot better." Twilight began walking towards her basement, adorned with a sign that read "Welcome to Twilight's Laboratory". Twilight opened the door and started trotting down the steps. As she walked down the steps, she thought to herself, I hope this isn't going to end how I think it will. Twilight was starting to worry about about Scootaloo's health and how this impacted the situation. With this thought, she hurried down stairs in anticipation and worry.

With a sigh, Apple Bloom headed towards the front door, but stopped when she noticed Pinkie, wearing an unhappy look. "Um, Pinkie?" she asked softly. "Are you okay? You look kind of...sad."

W-W-What if she is an orphan? And if she is, how in the world did I not know? Pinkie Pie thought sadly. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted as she realized that Apple Bloom had just asked her a question. Pinkie took a deep breath and spoke up, answering the filly. "Oh, uh, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about your, uh, friend... Welp, see ya later I got lots and lots of cupcakes to bake! BYE!" As fast as lighting, Pinkie zoomed out of the library like a flash of pink.

Apple Bloom wore a blank expression on her face. But Ah thought she had to find the others to bring 'em here to Twilight, she thought before trotting off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Pinkie had finally made it to the Cakes' home. She was about to open the door when a streak of rainbow tackled her to the ground. Surprised, Pinkie screamed in joy.

"Hehe, sorry, Pinkie. Just trying out a new trick. What you doing here anyways?" Rainbow Dash asked slightly annoyed at the fact that she had just slammed into Pinkie.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me! Twilight wanted me to bring the girls to her library for a meeting about Scootaloo, but she said not to tell Rainbow Dash, so please don't tell her! Gotta go, bye!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and zoomed away, unaware that she had just spilled the beans to her friend.

Rainbows Dash's face turned red, steam starting to pour out of her ears. "Oh, so Twilight thinks it's okay to have a meeting without me? I can fix that." With a flap of her wings, she flew into the air towards the library in hopes to knock some sense into Twilight. I care about Scootaloo as if she was my sister, why would she not want to tell me? Rainbow thought as she sped towards the library.

Twilight had returned to her library after an unsatisfying research session, complete with an explosion in her lab and a giant mouse materializing out of nowhere, hoping to continue her research on Scootaloo's parents upstairs. However, she was still experiencing no luck, and was starting to throw around books, not content with her findings. "Ugh, this is hopeless!" she cried. "How in Equestria am I supposed to find-" Suddenly she fell silent. The book she was looking for was right on her bed the whole time! Twilight blushed bright red, levitating the book. Quickly, she galloped to the basement door, licking her lips, but before she could open it, her friends burst into her home without even bothering to knock.

Rarity was swinging her hair around as she burst in the door. "Aw, what a beautiful day it is! I-" she started, then cut off, staring at how messy Twilight's home. Books were scattered everywhere, bookshelves almost knocked down, and to top that off a messy bed.

"Oh my...Twilight, this is an outrage! We must get this horrid mess cleaned up!" Rarity grabbed a broom out of the kitchen and bent over, starting to clean. Suddenly, she saw Spike enter the room. Hurrying over to him, Rarity turned into a mare of distress. "Oh, Spike? Can you please be a dear and clean this mess up for Twilight?" Rarity dropped the broom on top of him, causing the poor drake to fall over. Suddenly she dropped to the ground and pretended to cry, making Spike do all of the dirty work.

Twilight sighed, and quickly walked back to her studying room to take another look at the family book she had found earlier.

If this doesn't have the answer, I might have take extreme measures, Twilight thought, opening the book. She had just started reading the first page before being interrupted by a loud bang followed by the sound of Rarity's yelps and books crashing.

Several minutes before the crash... Rainbow Dash had finally come close to the library, able to see it in perfect view.

"She doesn't want me to help my little sister?" Rainbow Dash snarled, and with that, she barreled full speed ahead towards Twilight's library, her increased speed creating a sonic rainboom! However, the speed turned out to be too much for Rainbow, and suddenly she was crashing right into Rarity and Fluttershy, who had just come in and sat next to Rarity, causing books and other things to fall to the ground.

Now...  
"I swear, Spike, if you just broke something I am not going to be happy! I-" Twilight stopped, mid-sentence as she stepped into the sight of her living room. The room was practically destroyed, a pile of books covering every inch of a familiar body besides the blue butt sticking out.

"Oh, no," Twilight whispered to herself as she realized whose butt it belonged to.

Rainbow Dash burst out of the books, her face red caused by the anger towards her purple friend.

"YOU!" she yelled, pointing her hoof at Twilight. "How dare you not tell me about this meeting! My little sister's life could be in danger, and you've got the nerve to say, 'hey! Better not tell Rainbow Dash about it! Yeah, that's a great plan!'" The blue pegasus slammed her hoof into the bookshelf next to her. "Ow!" Rainbow Dash burst, rubbing her hoof and letting go of her angry face to compensate for her pained limb. Suddenly she blushed, remembering that she was supposed to be furious. "I mean, eh, that didn't hurt one bit." Nice save, she thought to herself.

Fluttershy knew Rainbow Dash was lying and calmly flew up to her and rubbed Rainbow's hoof soothingly.

"There, there, Dashie. I'll make you feel better." The pegasus kissed Rainbow's hoof and continued to rub it.

"Ugh! Fine, Dash, you want to know why I didn't tell you about it?!" Twilight yelled back, starting to get angry herself. She stomped her hoof on the ground before continuing. "Because you always go head first into important matters! You never use your brain, you just make matters worse for us!" Seeing the pained face on her friend, Twilight's tone softened. "I'm sorry, Dash, but that's the truth. I know you care for Scootaloo, but, well, so do we." Twilight gulped before finishing with confidence. "And, in this case, we know what to do."

Leaving her pegasus friend in shock, Twilight returned to her studies upstairs, mumbling to herself about her predicament. She plopped down on her bed to finish reading the book.

"Okay," she said to herself, "if this doesn't have an answer, we're going to have to take drastic measures… Now, if I'm right, which I normally am, it should be right on page eleven-" the purple unicorn stopped mid sentence as she looked down at the book in shock. The page was missing! Finally, it registered to her what had happened, and she cried out in anger.

"WHAT!? Who in the name of Celestia would just rip the page out of a perfectly good book!?" Her right eye twitched as she paced around the room, throwing the now useless book on her bed. She had to figure out a solution to this problem! The unicorn started to hyperventilate, and soon it dawned on her that she was having a mental breakdown.

Suddenly, her now present friends burst in on her upon hearing Twilight's screams. Even Rainbow Dash joined in as they all said in unison, "Twilight? What's wrong?"

Twilight took short, ragged breaths and tried to put her best brave face on. "Somepony," she started calmly before freaking out completely, "RIPPED A PAGE OUT OF MY BOOK!" Her friends looked at her in anticipation. "And it so happens to be on the 'S' page. And can you guess which one of our friends has an 'S' at the start of her name?"

Pinkie Pie, being the curiously strange pony she was, raised a hoof as if she was a student. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know who! Uhhhhh...is it Snips and Snails? Silly Twilight, we're supposed to be finding Scootaloo, not those two!" The pink mare wore a giddy smile.

Twilight, however, was not feeling the same way. Finally, her fury drove her to levitate the book she was using before and slam it into the window, which broke on contact. The book flew outside while everypony inside was quiet, waiting for Twilight to speak. Finally, you could hear the book connect with something that strangely sounded like a random pony's head and a yelp from said pony.

Twilight heard snickering from in front of her as she realized that Rainbow Dash was smiling.

"And what is so funny?" she asked with malice in her voice.

"Oh, my gosh, Twilight. You're so funny. We're supposed to be looking for Scootaloo, not those two clowns. Oh, you silly filly," Rainbow replied, still holding back laughter.

Suddenly it dawned on Twilight that her feathered friend had just pulled a prank on her. Except Rainbow was the only one laughing.

Meanwhile...

Scootaloo ran as fast as her little legs could take her. The filly certainly did not want Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle or any of her friends to find out her secret. She galloped through Ponyville, unaware that a little pink filly wearing a tiara was close behind.

"There you are," Diamond Tiara whispered to herself, not wanting to draw in any attention on herself. "Now just to find out where you live so I can get my revenge on you, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo, however, was not worried that Diamond would be following her. Instead, she just realized that she had forgotten her scooter. Great, she thought. But, oh well. I'm home anyways, she thought as she neared her tree house home. Scootaloo quickly ran inside and closed the door, careful to make sure nopony saw her. She sighed as she sat down on her couch, preparing to sleep. But her upcoming slumber was interrupted by a peculiar knock at the door. I wonder who it is, Scootaloo thought to herself, walking up to the door.

The door flew open. Scootaloo jumped up in surprise and started shaking when she realized that the pony in front of her was Diamond Tiara! What in Equestria was she doing here?

Diamond Tiara frowned at Scootaloo's reaction, but continued her act. "Why, hello there, useless orphan. Didn't realize you lived in this old dump. Then again, not a single parent would want a worthless, useless, flightless runt of a pegasus anyway." Before Scootaloo could react, Diamond jumped up and pinned the orange pegasus to the ground with all her might and force. "You're going to pay for what you did to me, you worthless chicken," Diamond spat, raising her hoof and connecting it with Scootaloo's face. Scootaloo cried out in pain. "You're so weak," Diamond scoffed.

The pink filly continued by grabbing Scootaloo's right leg and bending it with such force that it snapped. Scootaloo screamed in agony, saying, "I knew you were nothing more than a spoiled bitch, Diamond Tiara!" Unfortunately, she only made Diamond angrier. She decided to try out an old trick.

"Why are you punching yourself, Scoots?" Diamond taunted as she brought Scootaloo's hoof down on herself, hitting her right on the eye. Scootaloo did not think Diamond Tiara would stoop this low. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TWISTED BRAT!" Scootaloo screamed.

Diamond felt red hot fury rise through her body as she prepared for a final attack, repeating "why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself, you stupid blank flank?"

Finally, Diamond shook out a knife from inside of her mane and showed it to Scootaloo. "This is the end of the road for you, chicken."

The orange filly braced for the worst. "Is this the end? Is this where I die?" she wailed. "After all I've sacrificed, all I've been through?" Finally, Scootaloo blacked out from the pain of it all and the impending doom that would befall her.

Ten minutes before Scootaloo was attacked...

"Wait a minute!" Twilight said suddenly. "Where's Pinkie Pie? She disappeared!" The others gasped as the realization dawned on them. The friends proceeded to look around Twilight's library until finally finding a note addressed from Pinkie.

Dear all my friends, If you see this, it means I'm already on my journey to help that poor filly. I'm going to find her, and I don't care if you don't help me, as long as I help her and succeed in my mission. Also, if I'm not back in a day, please tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake that my cupcakes have probably over baked and I'm sorry if their house burns down because of it. Thanks, Pinkie Pie. P.S. Please don't eat all of my cupcakes.

Twilight looked at the note for a minute before saying, "She's right. Come on, girls, let's move out." And with that said and done, everypony rain out of Twilight's library. While all of her friends continued on without her, Twilight stopped for a moment and thought to herself, I hope our suspicions about Scootaloo are wrong. She let this thought linger as she started to run towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash flew above the rest of them, having a bird's eye view. A single tear slid down her face as a single thought materialized in her mind. I'm such a horrible surrogate sister for not noticing this. And with that, she started to barrel towards Carousel Boutique. 


	7. Chapter 7

/-/  
/ A Ruthless Diamond / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Diamond Tiara's vision was a blur and it took her a few minutes to get up due to Scootaloo beating her up. Finally she could stand but saw the teacher approaching.

"Oh my Celestia! Diamond Tiara what happened to you!" Cheerilee asked, she had many concerns for her student even if it was Diamond Tiara. Cheerilee then asked. "Would you like to go see the nurse? I'm sure she can-" But she was cut off by Diamond Tiara.

"The one who did this was, uh..." Diamond Tiara thought for a moment she could rat on Scootaloo and get her into trouble for beating her up but she had better things to do, Revenge! Diamond Tiara spat out a tooth. "The one who did this was, uh me, I tripped on a rock and uh fell." Diamond Tiara lied hoping that her teacher would buy it, and smiling brightly.

Cheerilee watched Diamond Tiara leave. "Huh ok then, if you need me Diamond I'll be here." 'Aw she is such a good student…' Cheerliee thought to herself.

Diamond Tiara walked off to Mr Smoothy to get a sunday with Silver Spoon, they had much planning to do. Upon walking in the building she noticed her friend waving for her to come to the table. "Well it's about time you came I was starting to think you weren't going to make-" She stopped in mid sentence noticing Diamond Tiara had some blood in a few spots. "Oh my Celestia what happened to you Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon asked getting some napkins to clean her friend off.

Diamond Tiara was starting to get angry almost every one has asked her this. "Who do you think? That stupid flightless chicken did this! I swear I'll make her pay for this!" Diamond Tiara growled, the only time she had ever gotten serious was when she needed to be serious.

Silver Spoon hoofed over her sunday. "Well I'll help, that's for sure." Silver Spoon gave her a small salute. "So what are we going to do to this stupid blank flank?" Silver Spoon asked.

Diamond Tiara looked around the room to make sure no one was listening and spoke softly. "We're going to kill her." Diamond Tiara picked up a knife and put it in her hair and then yelled "NO one messes with Diamond Tiara! No one you hear me!" Diamond Tiara's right eye twitched as she made way to the door only to be stopped by an angry Silver Spoon.

"Diamond Tiara that is enough! I think you have completely lost your mind killing somepony just for the fun of it, that's insane! I'm going to the police and I'm going to tell them what your doing! I wont take part in this!" She started walking towards the police station.

"How dare she disobey my orders. Very well." Diamond Tiara picked up a big rock, a very evil grin appeared on her face as she hid the rock behind herself still holding it just to make sure her friend wouldn't see it "Hey silver you're right I was wrong what do you say we finish drinking our sundays?"

Silver Spoon stopped walking. "Huh maybe you are my friend after all, Tiara lets go. She made it to the doorway but as soon as she made it, something hard bashed into her head "W-What's going on?" Silver Spoon tried to say but was cut short as she was about to finish the line. She looked up and saw Diamond Tiara leaving. "H-How could you I thought we were friends..." After saying that she passed out.

Diamond Tiara turned around giving Silver Spoon one last glance, she noticed a bruise mark on the back of her head. "Hmm she will be fine." Diamond Tiara said to herself walking off.

Diamond Tiara was now near Sweet Apple Acres when she spotted the orange pegasus. 'Let the fun began.' Diamond Tiara thought following Scootaloo to her clubhouse. After Scootaloo made it and closed the door, she decided to knock instead of barging in. 


	8. Chapter 8

/-/  
/ No pony messes with Pinkie Pie / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Pinkie Pie was at sugar cube corner, searching in her room, looking under her bed and even lifting the cake twins up as she tried to find Scootaloo.

"Oh, where is she? She has to be here," Pinkie said, wiping sweat on her forehead away with a hoof, then an idea hit Pinkie Pie. "Ooh! Maybe I can check at the crusaders club house, I bet she's having fun over there, lala," Pinkie Pie guessed, bouncing out of there headed toward Sweet Apple acres.

Upon making it down to the road that the club house was near, Pinki fell face first on the ground for she tripped over a purple helmet lying on the grass.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and landed on all fours "Wow, whoever left this here needs to learn not to throw their stuff like—" Pinkie Pie interrupted herself from finishing that and said, "Wait a minute! This belongs to Scootsy." Pinkie picked up the helmet and put it in her saddlebag and started moving on.

Pinkie Pie was determined to find Scootaloo and find out the truth of the poor little filly.

Pinkie soon arrived at the farm house. Pinkie moved her head left to right to try and find the club house until she spotted the tree it was built into.

"Oh, bingo, bingo! I win, I found the tree house. Yay!" Pinkie said bouncing up in surprise. She pulled herself back down and said, "I'm not going to let Scootaloo down. I'll find her and then we can have some cake," Pinkie Pie said to herself .

(hr)

Rainbow Dash had scouted the area for about an hour now and there was still no sight of Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash was about to look more, but she saw her four friends on the ground near the mayor's house, so Rainbow Dash decided to land down there to see what they were up to.

"Hey what are you four doing here? You're supposed to be looking for scoots and, uh, where's Pinkie at any ways?" Rainbow Dash said turning her head left to right concerned and afraid that Pinkie might pop out of nowhere and scare her again….

"Well Rainbow, darling we gave up searching after about an hour. My hooves were killing me, so we took a break and, well, Twilight had an idea to come to the mayor to see if there were any records on Scootaloo," Rarity explained to Rainbow Dash. Rarity moved up closer to Twilight "So darling did you find anything out about poor Scootaloo?"

Twilight levitated the record over to her friends. She thanked the mayor then looked at her friends "Um, about the records guys there, uh …. THERE WAS NO RECORD!" Twilight blurted out, piercing her friends ears. "Well, there is a record, but there are no words on it. It's almost like somepony is hiding something," Twilight said as the answer was now obves as to what was going on

All of the friends brought their attention to a clapping sound that came from behind them. The form behind them was none other than Discord.

He snapped his finger and appeared behind Twilight. "My, my, my, looks like the smart one is the dumb one, haha," Discord continued to laugh at Twilight's failor like this was some kinda joke.

He snapped his finger and gave Twilight a mustache. He couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, my you look so manly Twilight. Haha!" Discord was having too much fun teasing Twilight.

Discord felt as if somepony hit him behind his head he turned around to see Fluttershy was the colporate. Discord started to make a pouty face like a child. "Did you just hit me Fluttershy?" Discord said as fake tears started to swell up in his eyes.

Fluttershy began to rub Discord. "Oh, I'm sorry, Discord. I didn't even hit that hard. It was just to make you stop doing this to Twilight," Fluttershy felt sorry for Discord, even if she didn't hit him that hard. "Wait a minute. Why are you even here Discord?" Fluttershy asked, before saying, "If you don't mind me asking, that is.

Discord opened his mouth to speak and teleported a giant balloon in front of everypony and said, "Why I'm here to tell you that I know where this Scootaloo and Pinkie Pie have gone," he said with a smirk .

Rainbow Dash leaped into action and jumped on Discord saying, "What?! You know where they are? Tell me now, before I smash your face into the dirt!" Rainbow Dash felt dumb after saying that and she started growing at Discord.

Discord smirked at the pegasus. "Now, why would I want to tell you this? It isn't your destiny Dash. This destiny belongs to another pony. Toodols," Discord said snapping his finger to leave and in seconds he was gone leaving five ponies dumbfounded at this situation.

Rainbow Dash started stomping her hoofs in anger. "Grrr! That no good, selfish little- Dash stopped herself there not wanting to say anything she would regret.

"Nevermind." Rainbow Dash looked to Sweet Apple Acres. You know, we haven't looked there yet. Maybe it won't hurt, Dash thought as she flew off to Sweet Apple Acres, leaving her friends behind, not even bothering to reply to them as they called out, asking where she was headed.

Silence filled the three of them still standing at the mayors house

Applejack was the first to speak. "Ah can't believe she did that. She just up'n left us. Some friend she turned out to be," Applejack said, still annoyed with RD. It didn't take long for them to start moving to the library.

Rarity looked at Twilight and asked, "Um, darling, why in Celestia's name are we even going to the library?"

Twilight smirked and said, "Because maybe, just maybe, if I can't figure this out, then maybe Celestia can."

Upon opening the door to the library's they gasped as they saw Spike with medical items patching up Silver Spoon's head.

Fluttershy pushed everypony out of the way and spoke calmly while patting Silver Spoons mane. "Oh my, what happened to you?" Fluttershy said calmly

Silver Spoon had tears running down her face. "It— it was Diamond Tiara! Sh-she hit me in the back of my head with a rock, like, thirty minutes ago. She's a crazy bitch!" Silver Spoon swore, tears still dripping from her eyes and though Fluttershy patting her was calming her down a little bit, she still felt betrayed .

Silver Spoon started to tell the group her story. After about nine minutes of explaining what happened, the group were utterly shocked at hearing this news.

Silver Spoon had soon told Fluttershy to stop patting her because she felt better now. Silver Spoon was just about to leave the library until she heard Twilight say, "Wait."

Twilight looked at Silver Spoon with her big purple eyes and asked, "Where do you think Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara are? We need to find them. I have a bad feeling for what Diamond has planned," Twilight spoke with worry for the orange pegasus.

Silver Spoon then replied saying, "I don't know." she then left the library. Some friend Diamond turned out to be. Maybe I can be friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, if they'd even want me as a friend, after everything i've done to them, Silver Spoon thought to herself as she walked back to her home slowly

The four friends face hoofed. "Ugh! Maybe Dash and Pinkie are having better luck," Twilight said making her way to the desk to write the letter.

(HR)

Pinkie Pie walked up to the clubhouse and pressed her left ear against the hard wooden door to try and hear what was going on due to hearing noises when she came to it.

"You see this knife you worthless Pegasus? I'm going to stab it right into your little heart! I don't think even your mother would miss you!" Diamond Tiara said raising the knife up ready to strike at her opponent at any given moment

After hearing everything in there Pinkie Pie started to see what was going on. "Somepony's trying to kill Scootaloo! I won't have it!" with that, Pinkie Pie started hitting the door like a mad bull with her head.

After about five hits, it came crashing down. Pinkie was at rage and yelled, "Put that knife down this instant, right now and leave that poor little filly alone NOW!" Pinkie Pie growled at Diamond, just to see if it would make her stop. If it didn't work, she would have to do this another way: Pinkie Pie style.

Diamond Tiara looked at the pink mare standing behind her and rolled her eyes. "Huh? Yeah right! I'm going to kill this rat. I don't care what you or anypony else says, I'm going to make her pay!

She started to bring the knife down, but the knife was suddenly held to a stop by a pink hoof. The knife was more than an inch from Scootaloo's chest. "Grrr let go you pink bubble gum!

Pinkie Pie started to bend the knife a little as an evil grin came across her face, "This is your last warning put it down NOW, before I force you to," Pinkie Pie said with a threat.

"HA! What could you possibly do to make me" Diamond Tiara began punching Pinkie Pie in her gut, but due to her small hooves, it had no affect on her, which only made the filly angrier. "JUST LET ME KILL HER! THIS BITCH DESERVES IT!"

That last word hit Pinkie Pie hard. Her face turned red, not like one would of an embarrassing face, but it flushed with anger and rage as steam started coming out of her ears. "Do not call her that, you rotten little punk!" Pinkie Pie said, her body slamming Diamond Tiara into the ground and swinging the knife out of the clubhouse.

Pinkie Pie went to check on Scootaloo. She placed a hoof on her neck to see if she was still breathing. Luckily she was.

Pinkie Pie wiped some sweat away and said, "Let's get you back to Twi. I hope Fluttershy is there shes a dr or something…"

Upon exiting out of the clubhouse she saw a rainbow streak coming near her and as it landed on the ground, a cyan pony appeared next to her. "What the buck happened to Scootaloo, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie answered calmly and said, "It was Diamond Tiara. She tried to kill her. She's in there," Pinkie pointed at the clubhouse. "Maybe you can take her to the rainbow factory and no one can ever know," Pinkie Pie cheered a little bit.

Rainbow Dash just facehoofed. "Ugh! How many times do I have to say it? Rainbows aren't made of ponies. I'll just take her to the police station. Meet you back at the library," she said wanting to get this day over with.

She went into the clubhouse, picked up the knocked out Diamond Tiara and placed her on her back. "Once this is done I can finally find out where Scootaloo lives at."

With that, she headed to the direction of the police station.

(HR)

Pinkie Pie was speeding across Ponyville to try and make it to the library. Scootaloo's life might depend on it. There was no telling what that Diamond Tiara did too her.

Scootaloo's eyes opened slightly, looking at the bright pink pony that was carrying her. Scootaloo held her hoofs out and wrapped them tight around the pink ponys neck and whispered, "Thank you, Pinkie Pie," before she fainted again. 


	9. Chapter 9

/-/  
/ Found Out / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

All of the ponies in the market were busy buying food and other essential items for their foals. Everything was peaceful until they saw Pinkie Pie running past them carrying Scootaloo.

"Pinkie what's the hurry?" yelled Berry Punch from far back in the market. She was curious as to what happened.

Pinkie turned her head back for a moment and said, "Sorry. Can't talk right now, Berry. Scootaloo might be hurt…. got to," Pinkie was out of breath, but continued to talk, "to… I need to get her back to the library!"

With that Pinkie spad off to the golden oak tree, leaving the ponies in the market, some confused and some felt sorry for what ever happened to that little filly.

Pinkie Pie stopped at the door to the library. Instead of opening it like she normally would, she kicked it open.

When she got in she saw her friends gathered around the table, just staring at her. Fluttershy was scared, Twilight was just confused, Rarity was just looking at the her hooves, and Applejack gave her a stern look.

Fluttershy got out of her scared sight as she saw the filly on Pinkie's back. The Pegasus gasped and pushed her friends out of the way.

"Oh my! What happened?" Fluttershy asked, a little curious as well as scared as to why Scootaloo was in such a state. She had a bit of blood on her right hoof while her face had some bruises. "What kinda monster did this, Pinkie?"

Twilight walked over to her pink friend "Where did you find her, Pinkie?" she asked, levitating a quill and paper over to her desk. She smiled. "Okay, Pinkie. Please tell me everything, so I can send a letter to the princess describing what happened."

Pinkie rubbed the back of her head. "Okay. First off, I found her in the clubhouse at Sweet Apple Acres and to top that, I saw Diamond Tiara with a knife next to poor poor Scootsy's neck! I-I-I think Diamond Tiara wanted to kill her. But why I don't know," Pinkie Pie said as she pulled some candy out of her mane.

The others gasped at the news that Pinkie had just told them. They started talking amongst themselves, all but Twilight, since she was still writing a paper to Celestia.

Twilight scratched her head with the quill she started adding in more stuff she wanted to find out; where Scootaloo's parents were and maybe Celestia had the answer, she hoped.

After she finished it she called for Spike, who arrived downstairs within minutes.

Of course, he complained at first, but when he saw how badly Scootaloo might be injured he saluted Twilight and with his dragon breath sent the paper. When the flames vanished, to conclude he sent it, he started crying because he was afraid Scootaloo might not make it or worst but, Twilight reassured him that Fluttershy was a great doctor. No matter how much pain Scootaloo was is in she would survive.

Spike gave Twilight a hug and the two sat down, observing Fluttershy tending to the injured filly.

Twilight then decided to use her magic to fix the door that Pinkie Pie broke due to her being in a hurry. The magic erupted from her horn and a purple aura enveloped the doors pieces and they started coming to gather in the purple light and the door got fixed like nothing had happened.

"Piece of cake," Twilight said to no one in particular and decided to sit back down, though she regretted it, for what came next surprised her.

A cyan pegasus came face first into the library, breaking the door down.

At this point Twilight was getting angry. She literally just fixed it once again mere seconds ago.

Twilight fixed it again with her magic and turned to Rainbow Dash. She walked up to her and yelled in her ear, "RAINBOW DASH, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!

Rainbow started shaking like a dog removing all the books and dirt from her body. She then scratched the back of her head. "Hehe. Sorry, Twilight I was in too much of a hurry."

Rainbow walked over to Scootaloo. Fluttershy had just finished bandaging her up.

Rainbow Dash pat the filly on the head "Oh, little sis, this… this is all my fault. I don't deserve to be called a sister." Tears were now falling out of her eyes. Rainbow felt so bad. She felt like she failed. "M-Maybe I'm not so awesome…" Rainbow Dash lowered her head in defeat. The only thing she wanted right now was for Scootaloo to be safe.

Pinkie Pie felt a pain in her chest. She was all so afraid of what might happen to Scootaloo if it turned out she truly was an orphan.

"Oh no! What if she's taken away from her friends, or maybe worst? What if—?" Pinkie stopped. She truly couldn't think of anything else. She looked at Scootaloo in eye. "If this truly is the case, I know what I must do."

Pinkie walked over to the couch and waited for Scootaloo to awake.

Fluttershy continued wiping off any blood the little filly had. After finishing with the filly, she grabbed a cup of water and started gargling it down, but Fluttershy was still concerned over her friend; Rainbow Dash was still in a rather sad mood. Fluttershy decided to just sit next to the filly until she wakes up.

Twilight heard what sounded like the about to be broken— "Oh no you don't! Not this time," Twilight used her magic to open the door, and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came running in with worried expressions on their faces.

"Where's Scootaloo?" both fillies asked in unison. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom had found out about their friend by Rainbow Dash, when she took Diamond Tiara into jail.

Twilight started to get worried. She didn't want to tell them what happened or they might be afraid or scared for Scootaloo. "Um, first off, how did you two find out about this?" Twilight asked curiously.

Sweetie Belle coughed a little and said, "Rainbow Dash told us after she took Diamond Tiara to jail. We were kinda on our way to Sugarcube Corner. That's how she found us. Dash seemed worried. Please, Twilight, tell us what happened?" Sweetie Belle started to get all teary eyed.

It hurt Twilight to see Sweetie Belle like this so she took a deep breath. "Okay I'll tell you; you deserve to know," she glared at Rainbow. Deep inside Twilight didn't want them to know about any of this, but they were bound to find out at one point. Thirty minutes passed as Twilight explained to the two Cutie Mark Crusaders of what happened.

"B-But that makes no sense! Why would Diamond do this to Scootaloo? We know she's a bully but…. she went too far," Sweetie belle said on the verge of tears again.

Twilight brought both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle into a small friendly hug.

Twilight smiled and said, "Don't worry, girls. as soon as Scootaloo wakes up, we'll know the truth.

Twilight backed away from the hug and walked back to where she'd been reading her books and pulled out her pocket watch. It said 4;00 pm. "Huh. She's been knocked out for about an hour. I hope she wakes up soon," Twilight said starting to get worried.

Scootaloo fluttered her eyes open, then squinted. It stunned her to see a bright light in her eyes.

Scootaloo started to get up, but fell back down due to her injuries. She looked to the left and saw Rainbow Dash sleeping there next to her on the couch. "W-Where am I?" Scootaloo asked out loud. This got everypony's attention.

Rainbow Dash's ears twitched. After she heard her little sister's voice she brought her hoofs over to Scootaloo, and brought her into a loving embrace. Soon the entire group joined the hug.

It felt strange for Scootaloo to be loved by her friends like this. She started to tear up a little bit "T-This has to be a dream," Scootaloo closed her eyes. "W-When I wake up, I-Il be in the clubhouse and this is all a dream. Deep inside she didn't believe any of this was real.

Pinkie bounced over to the crying filly. Ohh! Ohh! A game! I wanna play! I wanna play!" Pinkie just kept bouncing up with the same happy smile on her pink face. Pinkie put her hooves over her eyes. "Ten, nine, eight…" Pinkie stopped, realizing Scootaloo actually did think all this was a dream. Pinkie brought Scootaloo into a warm hug "Aw, it's okay, little one. This isn't a dream. You're really here with your friends. By the way where are your parents?

Scootaloo felt as if her heart had been broken into two pieces. "Where are your parents just traveled down her mind. More tears were trying to break out of her like a flood.

"Come on, Scootaloo! You can do this! Don't cry. It would make you look so uncool," Scootaloo said to herself getting a strange look from Twilight. Scootaloo realized it was over. She was going to have to tell them sooner or later. "I'm an orphan," Scootaloo said, burying her head into her hooves. The secret was out.

Everypony and dragon gasped.

"Scootaloo, there's no need to worry. we're your friends tell us please, I mean whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you with it. So you're an orphan? Could… could you tell us what happened to your parents? Twilight finished quietly.

The tears stopped coming and Scootaloo looked at her friend's with her purple eyes. "If I tell you, do you promise to not hate me?" Scootaloo asked still unsure of the praticamente she'd gotten in.

Rainbow draped a wing over Scootaloo. "Squirt, we could never hate you, no matter how bad or worst things you might have done, your my little sister and I love you as one," Rainbow Dash said, and ruffled the little filly's purple mane and put a hoof on the fillly's back and started rubbing her to make her feel comfortable. Pinkie joined in as well they were both smiling at the little orange Pegasus.

Scootaloo smiled, for the first time in her life she felt loved and for once she wasn't running for her life to find food, water, or even a pony who would accept her.

Taking a deep breath Scootaloo said, "Okay, it all began…. 


	10. Chapter 10

/-/  
/ Scootaloo's Past / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

A family of three were on there way home. The father, with an orange coat and blue mane's name was Foggy Drop. Along with him was his lovely wife, Rainy Gust, who had a brown coat and purple mane.

She was occupied holding her five year old daughter, Scootaloo, who was snoring softly and was starting to grow into a strong filly. They had just finished with a party in canterlot.

The couple turned to the corner on there way back home when Foggy Drop stopped near the entrance to the Everfree Forest. The sign that was normally there, however was gone.

Foggy Drop let out a small sigh. "Hey, I got an idea. Let's take little Scootaloo here in the forest. I hear there are some beautiful flowers in there that she would love to see," Foggy said, smiling at his wife.

Rainy Gust, however, was shaking uncontrollably. "B-But isn't that forest is dangerous and aren't ponies not allowed to go in there?" she asked shuddering.

She noticed her husband had already gone in ahead. She sighed and went on in after him. She followed slowly behind, also being sure to keep a strong grip on her daughter. "Don't worry, honey. Momma will protect you and let's hope nothing bad happens…."

Rainy Gist felt something touch her shoulder. All the fear was boiling up inside she, swung her hoof back then turned around and slapped whatever was behind her.

She gasped, realizing it was her husband. She frowned. "Not funny," Rainy said, while patting her daughter on the head. "Heh. She's still asleep. That must of been one heck of a party for my little Scootsie."

Foggy fell on his haunches and rubbed his chin repeatedly he started to groan. "Dang, honey, you can super hit hard." After several minutes of rubbing his chin he got up. "Okay, let's continue. These anchin flowers I heard of should be around that corner," Foggy said in a nice way. The two and their daughter, who was still asleep, walked onto the next road up in the Everfree Forest, but they were unaware of the timber wolf pack of that were following them slowly to get there prey.

Soon enough the family arrived to the flowers. The mother placed Scootaloo on the ground next to some of the flowers and nuzzled her, whispering, "Time to wake up, sweetheart. We've got a surprise for you,"

She smiled, as Scootaloo was starting to wake. She rubbed her eyes a little.

At first, everything was a blur to the five year old filly, but then she noticed she was in a flower field and smiled.

Scootaloo stretched her small wings and said "T-There beautiful, Mommy. I love them." Scootaloo sniffed them a little while dancing around just being plain silly. "And thank you for taking us wherever we are, Daddy," Scootaloo went over and hugged both her parents. "Thank you," Scootaloo said again.

While observing the willed lives, however, there lovely hug was disturbed by the sound of a small crack that sounded like a small piece of wood cracking.

"W-W-What was that?" Scootaloo asked, starting to get scared. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Rainy Gust picked her daughter up and pulled her into a small hug. "Aw, it's okay, sweetheart. You're dumb dumb of a father thought it be nice to take us to this forest. Now, let's get out of here—" She stopped moving as she saw what was the most frightening thing ever; a pack of timber wolfs. "H-Honey, we got a problem."

She back up and hid behind her husband. She did not want her daughter to get scared over this. "What do we do now?

Foggy could only think of one thing. "Hmm, they're going to try and kill us, so do me a favor: run just run as fast as you can. Don't look back. Please take care of Scootaloo. If I dont make it back..."

She nodded in response. the only words he was about to catch before she left were, "I love you" before she hurried off.

He took a deep breath and said, "Come at me, you sons of a—" he never finished as he started charging at the bests.

e grabbed a small rock whacking one of them with it on the back of its head, hoping to buy his wife some time to escape, but before long he met his fate.

The screams of Foggy Drop could be heard throughout all of the forest.

Rainy Gust stopped, her eyes wide. "Oh no, honey. He must not've been able to stop them." Tears started falling from her face. She then looked at Scootaloo and kept holding her tightly.

"I-Is Daddy….. is he gone?" Scootaloo asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She brought her face into her mother and started crying her eyes out.

Rainy Gust didn't want to tell her the truth so she half-lie. "No, honey. He just went to a vacation in the stars. We will see him again, someday."

Rainy Drop hated to lie to her daughter, even if it was only a half-lie, but she didn't want her to be scared. She patted her daughter on the head a little.

The growling of a timber wolf could be heard behind her. She gulped and started booking it.

Rainy Gust held her daughter tightly while running. She turned her head around and saw they were rather close behind her.

She turned back around and saw they were near an edge of the forest. She placed her daughter on the ground and started patting her. "Scootaloo? Sweetheart, I want you to do me a small favor. Run. Please I… I... I want you to live. I won't be able to make it and well… you will. I promise someday we'll meet again, Scootsie. Just fly out of here, like Mommy's been teaching you."

She turned around and faced the timberwolves. "I'll distract them for as long as I can!" She started running a different way and called "Momma loves you, sweetheart."

"I love you mommy Scootaloo started to tear up but did as she was told. Sure she wasn't a good flyer yet, but she started flapping her wings. She got some good air and she flew in the air, leaving her mother, still crying.

Scootaloo's eyes were starting to close and she slapped her small wings, trying to get out of there. She opened her eyes again just in in time. She shifted left and then yelped in surprise as her wing hit the tree.

She was still able to fly a tiny bit but after thirty minutes passed, Scootaloo landed face first near a small town with a sign that said "Welcome to Ponyville".

"P-Ponyville. M-maybe I can try and survive here until Mommy comes back to get me."

Scootaloo tried to fly, but was unable to. She finally thought that she would never get to fly again.

About three years passed and Scootaloo met Sweetie Belle.

Besides the fact she was living in an alleyway behind sugar cube corner Scootaloo thought her life was decent.

Another year passed by and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were made. Scootaloo even had a pretty sweet clubhouse as her home now. Her life was….. great….. 


	11. Chapter 11

/-/  
/ The Adoption / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Scootaloo finished telling her past to her friends.

Everypony in the room was crying, Fluttershy was crying hard, Scootaloo was crying harder.

It had been three years since she saw her parents. She didn't even know if her mother survived, but she did know that she loved her. Scootaloo just wanted a hug so she stretched her hooves out and embraced Pinkie Pie, who gladly accepted it.

Twilight noticed Spike burped a letter out of green smoke and the letter came next to Twilight. "Okay, Spike. You watch them. I'm going upstairs to read this and, uh, good luck

Twilight had went up stairs she opened the letter and started reading it.

"Dear my faithful student,

This news you have sent me is very sad. I have looked into it and it appears three years ago my guard found her father Foggy Drop dead in the forest. Her mother's whereabouts, however, we were unable to find.

it is best that you move Scootaloo into the Canterlot Orphanage, since Ponyville doesn't have one. Good luck with whatever you pick, my faithful student, good luck.

Oh, one more thing. I sent miss KindHeart, the orphanage caretaker to receive the filly. You have an hour to decide.

Once again good luck.

Twilight gulped. An hour? "B-but I've only got like twenty minutes left. Grrrr. How do I always get into these situations—?" she was interrupted by tiny feet. She heard Spike coming up stairs "What is it, Spike?"

Spike just crossed his arms together to show he meant business. "Um, what's going to happen to Scootaloo?" he asked. Deep down he really didn't want to lose Scootaloo. She was one of those friends that he liked.

Twilight really didn't want to make Spike cry, so she had no choice but to tell the truth. "Well, Spike, the princess is sending the caretaker of the Canterlot Orphanage here." Twilight had a single tear fall down her cheek before continuing "I don't know what to do, Spike. KindHeart will be here in about five minutes. If we don't think of something soon…. Scootaloo will have no friends. She will be in an orphanage with no friends what so ever. But let's tell the rest of my friends first."

Twilight walked down the stairs leaving Spike dumbfounded of this situation.

Twilight stopped in her living room. "H-Hey, girls? Can I speak to you… alone?" Twilight said motioning Applebloom and Sweetie Belle to stay put. "Come into the kitchen and we'll talk."

Twilight and her friends walked into the kitchen and they all took a seat, but that didn't stop Sweetie Belle and Applebloom from listening.

The room was silent for several minutes, but Twilight broke the silence with a slight sob. "Listen girls, um, the princess is sending Ms KindHeart to Ponyville… She's taking Scootaloo to Canterlot Orphanage. I'm sorry, but, I think it's best for her to live in an orphanage instead of on the streets."

This caused everypony and two little fillies to gasp.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle burst into the kitchen. "NO! You can't do this. There has to be another way!" they both said in unison.

"It's not that easy, girls," Rarity tried to tell them, though her voice quivered slightly.

"Aw, come on! Why can't one'a y'all adopt her so she could stay? Then maybe she'd be happy!" Applebloom said, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Applejack took her hat off and walked over to Applebloom. "Look, uh, sugarcube. Ah know this is hard ta take in, but some o' us are just too busy to take care o' any fillies. It's best for her to go somewhere where she'll get a lot' o' food and care," the farm mare said truthfully.

This caused the two fillies to cry even more. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom hugged each other, crying into one anothers shoulders.

Pinkie Pie, however, was just standing there shocked. "How dare they say they don't got the time to adopt her and how dare they make my friends cry," Pinkie said to herself. then started yelling, "I'LL DO! IT I'LL ADOPT HER!

Pinkie's yell caused everypony in the room to gasp.

"B-But Pinkie, nothing personal, but I don't think you know what it's like, taking care of a filly—" Twilight was interrupted by a pink hoof being inserted into her mouth.

"Look, Twilight. I've taken care of the Cake twins, so I think I know what its like," Pinkie Pie said smiling widely.

Twilight frowned. Deep inside, she didn't think Pinkie could handle it, but, maybe Pinkie was right. "Okay, Pinkie. I'll send a letter to the princess an— she was interrupted by a knoke to the door.

Twilight gulped "Uh oh… She's here. Um, would you girls go in the living room with Scootaloo and I'll see once I let her in if I can ask Celestia about you adopting Scootaloo."

This caused Pinkie to smile widely.

Kind Heart walked in, not even bothering to wait for Twilight. "Now, where is this poor, poor little filly at?" she muttered to herself.

Twilight walked back in. "Oh, Miss Kind Heart, you're…..here. Listen, my friend Pinkie said she would adopt Scootaloo an— Twilight was interrupted by a hoof to her mouth.

"Ahem. Listen, Twilight. I would let this Pinkie adopt her, but, she just don't seem," Kind Heart spat before continuing, "I'll just come out with it. I don't think she's responsible enough for the job."

"Miss Kind Heart, I think Pinkie will be more than capable for the job," said Princess Celestia as she came out of nowhere. She walked in with an adoption form levitating in her magic. "Here is the paper. But it's up to Scootaloo to decide whether she wants Pinkie to be to her a mother or a guarding," Celestia said, while handing the Adoption form to Twilight. "Give it to Pinkie. I'm sure she will be very happy."

Twilight was about to take the adoption form to Pinkie when something occurred to her. She turned back to Princess Celestia. "Wait. When Scootaloo told us about her past, she said she never heard her mother's screams. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to do some research to try and find her. I must find this out, for Scootaloo, then maybe that will make her happy," Twilight said, starting to move her hoof on the ground in circles.

Celestia backed up a bit. Scootaloo's mother's disappearance was a secret she would much prefered that nopony would find out about.

"I'm sorry, Twilight but I forbid it," Celestia made her way to the door, before turning her head to her student. "And if I find out you did disobey me…" Celestia couldn't think of anything and just left, teleporting away with Kindheart.

Normally Twilight would honor her teachers words, but this time she was willing to do anything just to find out what had happened to Scootaloo's mother. "Well, I might as well give this adoption form to Pinkie."

"Hi! Give what adoption form to Pinkie? You mean this in my hooves?" Pinkie asked, curiously staring at the words. "Awesome! Scootaloo is my adopted daughter now! Oh, thank you so much for helping me, Twilight. Now I can tell her!" Pinkie Pie bounced into the living room were Scootaloo, was just talking with her friends.

Scootaloo and her friends stopped talking immediately when Pinkie came in. She looked happy. Sweetie Belle stretched her hoofs out trying to protect Scootaloo.

"STOP right there, Pinkie! If you're trying to take Scootaloo away from us you'll have to try a lot harder," Sweetie Belle said with a growl.

Pinkie was taken by surprise by Sweetie Belle's outburst, but moved the angry filly out of the way and looked Scootaloo in the eyes.

"Um listen Scootaloo. I need you to pack your things because your mo—Pinkie was interrupted by Applebloom.

"Ah can't believe this! If'n yer really wanting' Scootaloo to go live in one o' them nasty orphanages ya'll have to get threw us if you want to get to her!"

Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stood their grounds. They would never let anything happen to there best friend.

Scootaloo stood up and gave her two friends a big hug. "It's okay, guys. It's probably better this way," Scootaloo said as a few tears dropped onto the wooden floor of the library.

Pinkie frowned. They were making a big deal for nothing. "Okay, Scootsy. I want you to read this paper," Pinkie handed the paper to Scootaloo, who gladly accepted it. After Scootaloo read she shared a few tears.

I Pinkie Swear to take care of the filly named Scootaloo as a _?

Scootaloo dropped the paper "Wha-What is this? Y-you want me to decide what I want you to be to me?" Scootaloo asked it was very hard for her to trust very many ponies, but now this was happening.

Pinkie ruffled the filly's mane. "Aw, of course I want you to pick. As long as you're happy, I'm happy," Pinkie said sweetly.

Tears swelled up in Scootaloo's eyes. She leaped up in the air and tackled Pinkie into a loving embrace and said four words, "I love you…. Mommy," Scootaloo said, resting her head on Pinkie's stomach.

Scootaloo finally had a mother. All those days fending for herself can finally end.

Pinkie Pie's heart skipped a beat when she heard those four words. She picked up Scootaloo and embraced her in a loving hug. For once she had a pony she could love and protect, but she knew she won't be able to do this herself.

She turned around to her friends "Hey, how would you girls like to be little Scooty's aunts?" They all nodded in agreement.

Pinkie placed Scootaloo on her back and headed home. This was the start of a family. 


	12. Chapter 12

/-/  
/ to be there for your filly / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Nearly an hour had passed since Pinkie got home with her adopted daughter. Scootaloo had been sleeping peacefully, probably the first time in years, since she had turned into the life of a street rat.

When she arrived there, the Cakes were already asleep. Now that she had bought time for talking to them later, Pinkie Pie decided to get herself into bed, and sleep with Scootaloo. While she had only one bed, she could worry about it later, for now, it didn't matter.

Upon getting in, she covered herself and her new daughter with a pink blanket that had her cutie mark on it, then brought the filly close to her for keep her warm and safe.

"Tomorrow me and you will have lots of fun, my little angellòs." Pinkie Pie said, as she fell asleep with her daughter, holding her close to the stomach.

However, the peaceful sleep was not destined to last for long.

Scootaloo woke up yelling, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't see very well due to the tears in her eyes and accidentally ran into the corner, at which point, noticing the barrier, the filly took a fetal position, and, while still crying, stuttered, while putting hooves over her head.

"D-Don't take me away, p-p-please..."

Pinkie Pie jolted awake, once she heard the cries of her adopted daughter, she jumped off the bed with terror in her heart, and, following the cries of fear, Pinkie went towards the bathroom, where she saw Scootaloo crying her eyes out.

If there was anything that Pinkie knew about parenting, it's that a parent must always protect his/her child from danger at all costs, until the child will be able to face it alone.

Pinkie Pie brought Scootaloo in her hooves, and said with a calming and tender voice

"Shh. Shh. it's okay, I'm here" Pinkie Pie said. as she rubbed her filly's back.

"Momma's here, don't worry, no monsters will eat you, no pony will take you away, or anything else," Pinkie Pie said calmly.

Scootaloo, thought with vision obfuscated by the tears, could see the shape of her mother. She sniffed, and some of her salty snot in her nose went back in.

"It was horrible I… I…" Scootaloo couldn't say it. The dream she experienced was too much for the young filly's abilities to comprehend and speak of.

Pinkie Pie stopped rubbing Scootaloo's back, placed one hoof on her rump and the other around Scootaloo's waist, and then gave her an all-encompassing hug.

Scootaloo looked up at her pink mother with teary red eyes

"I dreamt that th-they took me aw-way... to a-an orp-orphanage… an-and I wo- been able to see my friends ever again... or have you as a mo- mo- mother." Scootaloo said, as she resumed to sob heavily.

Pinkie Pie broke the hug, and put Scootaloo down, on the floor.

The pink mare looked at the filly in the eyes and patted Scootaloo softly on her mane

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you will never ever go to an orphanage now, you have me, you have your new aunts, and, most importantly you have a family now. I love you so much, you are my precious little filly, and nothing in the world shall change it." Pinkie Pie said in a motherly voice as she carried her filly back to bed and laid back with her.

Scootaloo, once back in bed felt tears breaching out once again, but these weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of joy.

The filly turned around, looking at her mother in her blue eyes and said.

"Thank you, mother, for giving me a wonderful home and a family." she said as she hugged her mother.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, as Scootaloo slept soundly with her mother, no more bad dreams that night, only black.

The night passed by fast and Pinkie Pie woke up with a slight yawn.

She looked around her and saw Scootaloo sleeping soundly.

Instead of waking her up, she decided to wait, and take a shower really fast. She went in the bathroom down the hall, leaving her alligator on the watch.

Few minutes passed.

Scootaloo woke up with blurry eyes due to sleepiness. Something immediately caught her attention, and that something was the sound of water hitting the ground. It sounded like somepony was taking a bath. The filly observed the room, still snugly wrapped in the pink blanket in Pinkie's bed. She does not really have much, besides party stuff and her pet alligator, who was just staring at Scootaloo like a soulless animal, or, like many would say, a reptile.

Scootaloo's ears moved a little. hearing the sound of the water stop. She put the pillow upwards, so she could just lay on the pillow with her back.

The filly heard the floor cracking like somepony was coming close. Scootaloo started shaking, and when a pink figure came to the doorway, she started begging "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

It would seem what Diamond Tiara did to her still had their effects on the poor filly.

Pinkie Pie stopped near the doorway, surprised by her filly's response. Though Pinkie had a towel over her body, she walked over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead, speaking in a motherly tone "It's ok, sweetheart it's just me, silly filly!" she said giving Scootaloo a noogie.

An idea then came in mind to Pinkie

"Hmm I think Scootaloo deserves breakfast in bed..."

She said "Stay right here, sweetheart, I need to... uh... get something!" She said, leaving Scootaloo in the bed.

Pinkie galloped into the kitchen and instead of making candy or even sweets, she decided to make healthy food for Scootaloo. By the look of that filly, she needed a lot of it, since she was malnourished.

Pinkie got out some hay fries, and about five apples. Pinkie knew that the Cakes had some food that was not candy.

The pink mare started making this very special food for her daughter, smiling the whole time. After about ten minutes, Pinkie finished the special dish and placed it on a tray, then put it on her back and walked upstairs slowly, as she didn't want to spill it on the floor.

Upon coming up stairs, she went to check on the twins, but they were still sound asleep. Pinkie smiled and continued to her bedroom, which was right next door to the twins. Upon walking in, she saw Gummy, her pet alligator, next to Scootaloo and the latter was cowering under the covers. The small filly has never really met Pinkie's pet, so she didn't know if it could hurt her or not.

Scootaloo looked to the doorway and saw Pinkie standing there with a tray of food on her back. She sat up a little and said

"I'm not scared of this alligator, I was just…" Scootaloo looked at Gummy in the eyes and continued "I was just testing it... yeah."

Pinkie stepped an inch from the bed and soon was next to her. She picked up the tray on her back with a hoof, and placed it on the bed, about one inch from Scootaloo, then she picked up Gummy and said

"I' ll just take him with me out there, so you don't get scared" Pinkie said with a bright smile.

When she saw the pink pony leaving the room, Scootaloo freaked out.

"WAIT!" Scootaloo exclaimed before she continued. "Can you please stay with me I... I don't want to be alone." Scootaloo said as she brought the tray closer. The filly just didn't feel like being alone, she's new to the home and just wants to be near her mom.

Pinkie was still smiling "Oh, OK I'll stay" she said as she placed Gummy down on the dresser, she then sat on the bed in the corner a little bit close to Scootaloo, Pinkie then wrapped a foreleg around Scootaloo's waist "Go on, eat Scootaloo it wont bite, hehe " Pinkie said in a cheerful tone.

Scootaloo started eating her food slowly but surely, she was starting to eat faster and all she had left were the five apples on her plate, "These are so good, momma" Scootaloo said with glee returning to her food.

Pinkie Pie just smiled and rubbed Scootaloo's back while the filly ate. Pinkie was starting to daydream imagining all the fun she can have with Scootaloo; all the bored games and lots more they can do.

Scootaloo looked up at her mother her ears drooped and her smile was now that of a sad one, "Di-Did I say something to upset you?" Scootaloo said as she just got a new mother and didn't want to upset her. Maybe she was overreaction and maybe she wasn't.

Hearing her daughter's voice Pinkie snapped out of her day dream and looked at Scootaloo; she looked about ready to cry. Pinkie gave her a quick huf "No, no sweetheart you didn't upset me. I was just thinking about how much fun me and you will have together!" Pinkie said, smiling as she picket Scootaloo's tray up; it only had about three apples left on it.

"Come on, sweetheart, I thank your new grandparents might be waking up soon. Want to help me bake?" Pinkie said as she tried her hardest to make Scootaloo smile.

"YEAH" Scootaloo screamed in excitement. She was going to cook with her mother! Scootaloo ran out of the room getting a headstart from Pinkie when she got into the kitchen she was surprised Pinkie had some how got into the kitchen before her "But you were just upstairs how did you?"

Pinkie Pie placed a tray of cupcakes down and giggled "Oh silly filly, I got down here using something I like to call, pink magic" she said as she started making another batch of cupcakes.

Though Scootaloo was still confused even after Pinkie explained it, Scootaloo thought as she approached the counter and stood by her mother. She heard a bell sound. It was the sound of the bell on top of the door, a cyan pegasus walked in.

Rainbow Dash walked up to the counter "Hey guys, do you think you can come to the library soon? The egghead's got some news about Diamond Tiara's little incident with Scoots," she said as she walked behind the counter and patt Scootaloo on the head.

Scootaloo giggled as Rainbow patted her head, but was all so shocked that Diamond Tiara was not dealt with yet "I hope she gets what she deserves" Scootaloo mumbled.

Rainbow walked to the exit and said "Well I'll see you two at Twi's place, and remember what I told ya squirt: stay awesome!" she said as she took flight and flew away.


	13. Chapter 13

/-/  
/ Meet the grandparent's and court (Redo)/ Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

Scootaloo waved to Dash as she left, saying "Bye, aunt Dash, maybe we can hang out soon."

Rainbow Dash's response was just fly away, leaving Scootaloo trying to follow her movements in the sky.

Mr and Ms Cake were standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Um, Pinkie why is this filly still here, isn't it a little late for a filly to be out?" Mr Cake asked, a little curious, knowing that Scootaloo was an energetic filly.

Pinkie held Scootaloo close, as she said

"Oh, I adopted her yesterday" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, as she let Scootaloo go, before that she later walked into the living room, knowing that she had to stay out of the adult ponies' conversations.

Ms Cake tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Mr. Cake finally said, "Pinkie, dear, we are proud of you, but doesn't she already have parents? I mean, she said she had them..."

Pinkie Pie had to explain to them everything that happened the past few days, but after about an hour, they understood everything and they felt sorry for how Scootaloo's life has been so far. She was just a filly after all, and all she was doing was suffering inside.

Scootaloo was sitting on the couch, waiting patiently while the adults talked; if there was anything she learned, it's never interrupt an adult conversation.

Pinkie Pie looked at the time on a nearby clock and said, while motioning her hooves towards her newly-adopted daughter "It's time to go to Twilight's, come on Scootaloo."

Scootaloo jumped off the couch and ran passed Mr and Ms Cake like a lightning bolt. Pinkie shook her head and grabbed her saddlebag, chasing after Scootaloo, who was farther away then she was.

"Whoa, she's fast for a filly."

Scootaloo was going so fast, that she didn't see a grey earth pony going in the same direction.

They crashed into each other.

"Hey, watch where you're goin-" Scootaloo stopped and saw it was Silver Spoon and growled

"YOU! So why aren't you with Tiara in prison? You probably planned for her to attack ME!"

Silver Spoon, picked up her glasses and put them back on, and said with her usual collected voice "Listen up, that wasn't my idea, Diamond Tiara was just off her meds, I tried to stop her but she hit me. It wasn't hard enough to kill me, of course, but it was painful." she said reassuringly.

Scootaloo calmed down, her anger turned into just annoyance.

"Ok, I'm sorry about that outburst, it's just after Tiara's little incident, it is hard to trust anypony."

"Hey, Scootaloo, I wanna be like friends, since I have nothing to do but roll my hooves. That is, if you would still accept me as one after everything I did to you and your friends."

Scootaloo walked up to her and stretched her hooves in acceptation.

"I accept."

Silver Spoon was utterly surprised that Scootaloo would accept her alliance, after all the pain that her and Tiara did to her. It was strange, almost as if a darkness was lifted from her body and replaced with light.

But Silver Spoon was not out of her Angra Mahuist phase, so she just said "Thank you Scootaloo."

Silver Spoon, after ten seconds of silence and inactivity, left, and said "Cya… friend…"

What Scootaloo didn't know was that her face had begun to turn red as a tomato, and that her heart was beating pretty fast.  
"What is this warm feeling? Am I in love with Silver Spoon?"Scootaloo thought. She remembered what Dash had told her "Love is something that can make you weak and brittle, no matter who you are".

Then, she felt a hoof taping her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Pinkie smiling down at her, running a hoof in her mane.

"Finally caught up with you, Scootsy! Are you ready to go to the library?" Pinkie said, before noticing that Scootaloo was acting strange: she was blushing, an extremely uncommon state for the filly, and Pinkie wasn't to sure why, so she asked.

"Scootaloo? You okay?" Pinkie Pie said, trying to snap Scootaloo out of it.

too busy thinking about Silver Spoon to care about her surroundings. Also, talking about love with her mother was like talking about fine cuisine to pigs: pointless and unlikely to have the other party's attention.

"Yeah momma I'm fine just… thinking about something," Scootaloo said, as they made it to the front door of Twilight's Library, a big oak tree that begged to be set on fire during an apocalyptic battle.

Pinkie Pie knocked on the door and after waiting for two minutes, the purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle answered: her eyes were a little red, indication she hardly got any sleep, and Spike was sitting on her back, trying to sleep. Clearly, an intense study session happened.

Twilight allowed the two in she walked back to her desk were a message was sent to her a few hours ago was sitting.

As Scootaloo and Pinkie walked in, the former looked around the room and saw that all her new aunts were there. She said "Hello" to them and once that was done, she sat on Pinkie's lap, waiting patiently for whatever Twilight needed to say.

Twilight levitated the small paper, and read it to her friends.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, your, Scootaloo's and Pinkamena Diane Pie's presence is needed incontinently in Canterlot, where the penalty applied to Diamond Tiara will be applied in accordance with the current laws."

Twilight's horn stopped glowing, and she dropped the paper on the floor, her friends smiling, Scootaloo begin the happiest.

Scootaloo got off Pinkie's lap, and danced around everywhere making her five aunt's besides Twilight laugh at how silly she was now.

"WOOHOO, SHE JUST GOT A BITCH DOWN, MAYBE NOW LIFE WILL BE EASIER!" Scootaloo shouted: as she said that word, the entire group gasped.

"I'm with you squirt that bic-" Dash couldn't say it , the looks on everypony's face just gave it away.

"No, wait. Don't say that word, Pinkie might take away your scooter."

Pinkie Pie got up and rushed to Scootaloo, pulling her ear and making the filly squirm as she did. Pinkie made Scootaloo look at her in the eyes

"Scootaloo, where in Equestria did you learn that kinda language?" Pinkie said in a strict voice.

"You kinda learn these thing when you're on your own for about seven years," Scootaloo said as she rubbed her ear once she was let go.

"I do not care, you shouldn't use it," Pinkie Pie said with a stern look.

The two stayed with the girls at the library talking while Scootaloo got to talk with her aunts to get to know them a lot better.

After two hours, the two left, though scootaloo still wondered what that feeling she felt towards Silver Spoon was. She didn't have time to ask them, but she could ask her grandparents.

The two were walking home on the bumpy dirty road. Upon getting close to the house, Scootaloo saw something that made her get excited, a scooter. It was a lot like hers, but brand new.

"Momma, can you please get me this?" Scootaloo asked as she jumped around, hoping she would get a new scooter.

Pinkie Pie walked over to the scooter shop, looking through the window, but Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"I'm sorry Scootaloo, but this costs five thousand bits, too much".

Scootaloo's ears drooped as she heard the answer she received. "Oh… okay, maybe some other time..." Scootaloo was starting to tear up. She really wanted that scooter, her old one was starting to get old and rusty. The idea of taking it with the thief tricks she had learned touched her mind, but failed to take an hold.

Pinkie picked Scootaloo up and said "Shh, Shh, it's okay. Look, maybe I can save up some money to get it someday, sweetheart." Pinkie and Scootaloo were now walking into the bakery. "Oh, that reminds me, would you like me to buy you a bed soon? Or do you still want to sleep with me? Your choice, there's no rush."

Scootaloo thought for a moment. Sure, she wanted to have her own bed, but sleeping with Pinkie Pie made her feel safe.

"Mommy, I would just like to sleep with you; I feel safe when you're next to me," Scootaloo said, smiling as her mother did the very same.

Mr. Cake had just closed the shop. He was now in the living room with ms. Cake, taking care of the foals Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. The two foals were playing with the blocks.

Pinkie walked in with Scootaloo she smiled at her. "Ohh this is a perfect chance for you to get to know your grandparents and your baby sister and brother. Though they're your cousins but they can be a sis and a bro too," she said as she pushed the frightened filly a little close to her new grand parents. The foals were playing in the playpen.

Scootaloo tried hiding behind her tail, Scootaloo couldn't quite understand but she was scared for some reason. It was different for the small filly.

Ms. Cake chuckled at Scootaloo's behavior towards meeting them; just by looking at the filly Ms. Cake could tell she was scared even though the filly had met them a lot when buying cupcakes.

Ms. Cake put a soft, tender hoof on the filly's shoulder. "I think I understand now, you're afraid we won't accept you and you're afraid we might not like the whole grandparent thing. Well don't be scared, little one, we love you even if you aren't Pinkie's birth child, that's what adoptions are for and now you got a loving family and a brother and sister, but since you're older you're there big sister," Ms. Cake said warmly.

Scootaloo was surprised by this, so she stopped hiding and smiled a little. "So can I call you grandma and grandpa?" Scootaloo asked hoping they would say yes.

They both nodded. Scootaloo was so happy, so she ran in and gave her new grandparent's a hug. "We love you Scootaloo," they both said. This whole thing was heart warming for everypony in the room.

Pound and Pumpkin were clapping at the whole thing; they were young, but they could easily understand she was going to be their big sister. They smiled brightly and said in unison "We wub you big sis."

Scootaloo ended the hug and walked over to her younger siblings who were in the playpen and gave them a small hug. "You two are so awesome and cute too," Scootaloo said as she gave both of them a noogie. Scootaloo could finally stop being scared.

The family had enjoyed their night together; they talked a lot, played some board games and Scootaloo was taught how to change diapers, though the filly did not like it so much, but Pinkie told her that if shes going to be a big sister she must do this. Reluctantly, Scootaloo agreed.

Hours passed by and it was time for bed. Scootaloo gave her grandparents and siblings kisses on the cheek before she went to bed with her mother.

"Did you enjoy your day?" the pink earth pony asked and received a nod from her daughter.

Scootaloo started hopping up and down on the bed. "It was so freakin' AWESOME! I have two wonderful grandparents, a cool little brother and sister, and I got an amazing mom, even though I just got adopted by you yesterday, I just want to let you know I love you, mom."

Pinkie felt happy to hear those words. She finished putting on her Pink night gown, rushed over to Scootaloo and gave her a small hug, and then started tickling her. "Momma loves you too, but I also love tickling you hehe," Pinkie Pie said as the filly was tossing and turning as Pinkie commenced the tickle attack.

"P...Please s….stop mom… haha please I give up yo… you haha you win." Pinkie stopped and laid down in bed, scooping Scootaloo close to her while she smiled at Scootaloo. "Well squirt, tomorrow we will need to wake up early; we got a trip to Canterlot to the courthouse." Pinkie then covered herself and Scootaloo up and set her alarm clock to wake them at 5:00 in the morning.

Scootaloo rolled over on her right side and looked Pinkie in her blue eyes. "I love you… *Yawn* mommy." Scootaloo's eyes were now closed as she tried to get some rest. Tomorrow she was going to hopefully get her revenge.

Somewhere near Ponyville a certain pink filly was being delivered to Canterlot.

Diamond Tiara was in a carriage, being carried by two guards in gold armour, two lieutenants to be more precise.

"So, apparently, that waste of organic matter has survived. It doesn't matter. She won't gain anything from this."

She whispered as they came close to Canterlot. "My father and the law is on my side. He won't let the lunatics that compose Scootaloo's defense win, and the Law won't touch me, because I am under the age of partial responsibility."

Diamond Tiara started to drift to sleep, tired.

Pinkie was awake cooking a nice breakfast for her and Scootaloo. It was 5:01 AM, Scootaloo was still asleep, Pinkie told her she could sleep until breakfast was done.

A tired and cranky Scootaloo was walking down the stairs. Scootaloo walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs and dropped head first on the table. "Ugh, I hate waking up early, but I want to see what happens to her so badly."

Pinkie had finished cooking fries and a daisy sandwich, Pinkie placed two bowls on the table, one for Scootaloo and one for her. They ate peacefully and when they finished Pinkie had to carry Scootaloo to the train station on her back since she was tired.

Pinkie met up with her friends at the train station. "Hi girls, nice to see you made it," Pinkie Pie said as they walked in the train she saw Silver Spoon. "Hey, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see how this goes," Silver Spoon told them as she went back to reading her book.

An hour passed and they made it to Canterlot, guards were waiting for them outside to take them to the courthouse where Diamond Tiara and Celestia were.

When they arrived there, Scootaloo was wide awake and was astounded at how big and amazing the place looked. It was only packed with ten ponies, probably the supreme court.

Scootaloo was told by a guard to sit by Celestia near where Diamond Tiara was sitting.

Scootaloo was sitting on the right of Celestia and Diamond was sitting to the far left. Scootaloo looked at her mother who was sitting with her friends in the audience section. Pinkie waved and Scootaloo did the same.

Then Diamond Tiara's lawyer, a green unicorn with an azure mane, came into the court, walking proudly.

Celestia banged the soft wood with her hammer "We are here because this filly, miss Diamond Tiara, attempted First Degree Murder. Miss Diamond Tiara Rich, do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?"

Diamond Tiara raised her right hoof. "Yes I swear, "Diamond Tiara started her part of the story. "It was just a normal day, I was going to Sugarcube Corner like my routine, when this petty thief," Diamond Tiara pointed at Scootaloo "guilty of several thefts, acts of arson and vandalism, tried to take my belongings with violence."

Scootaloo felt anger rising "SHES LYING! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! DON'T TRUST THIS BITCH!" The audience gasped at that.

Celestia hit her hammer on the wooden table again and yelled "ORDER, ORDER!" in response, Scootaloo stopped her protest; being yelled at by a princes was very frightening.

"I'm sorry, Princess, it's just she is lying" Scootaloo said with tear welling up.

Celestia looked at Scootaloo and said "It's ok, little one, just calm down; you're next."

Scootaloo breathed in and out. "Ok, this is how it TRULY happened," Scootaloo started her part of the story, explained everything and telling her what Silver Spoon told her that Diamond Tiara did to her.

Celestia looked to Silver Spoon who was sitting by herself in the corner "Miss Spoon come up here please," Silver Spoon did as told and walked near Celestia.

"Please turn around so we can see this mark that miss Tiara left on you." Celestia said as Silver Spoon turned around she and the audience gasped, giving Tiara strange looks.

Diamond Tiara's lawyer stood up.

"Your Honor, that mark isn't enough proof for guilty. It could have come from a fight where the accuser has been involved, in one of her many attempts to take somepony's belongings as theirs. And my client isn't the kind of pony capable to go outside and trying to kill somepony for amusement." The lawyer showed a paper, "Her psychological profile proves it."

Scootaloo built up wrath and shouted, " You see Diamond Tiara started it, it was really her fault not mine your honor. That, you see that document, it doesn't prove anything!"

"Hush."

Scootaloo cried "No, no, no, NO! All of you are not getting it! It was just a normal day,I was in my treehouse doing my business. All of sudden, Diamond Tiara knocks on the treehouse door and bursts in with a kitchen knife, and tries to stab me."

"Are you sure Scootaloo? Pinkie wasn't there in the treehouse with you was she, when all this happened", Celestia said.

"I'm really sure your honor. I'm certain".

A few minutes later, one of Celestia's guards came to her whispering", I was informed by Twilight about Diamond Tiara's punishment. It seems that she is guilty of wounding Scoots and trying to kill her".

Upon hearing this, Celestia was shocked and didn't speak a single word for a few minutes", Diamond Tiara, I'm afraid you and your lawyer have no proof on what happened out there with you and Scootaloo. The mark on Silver Spoon's back could have probably meant that you scraped her something with a pointy end.  
And I will press charges on you and your father. He was not responsible enough for your insane behavior, you were. And your father wasn't clearly watching over you properly and teaching the obstacles you will need to know in the future. And you will be going to juvy until you're 18. CASE CLOSED!''

After all of that Scootaloo, Pinkie, Silver Spoon and her aunts were on their way back to Ponyville. Pinkie Pie was bawling her eyes out, thinking after what had just happened in the royal court. Thank heaven she didn't have to press charges, now Pinkie herself could live a rather normal life with her daughter.

Scootaloo tried to get near to her mother…  



	14. Chapter 14

/-/  
/ first date / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

A week had passed since Diamond Tiara was placed in juvi, Scootaloo was preparing for her first date with Silver Spoon. Scootaloo and Silver Spoon discovered there love for one another after they talked with one another for about three days, they started hanging out more and more when Silver Spoon discovered Scootaloo actually loved reading their bonds started to connect a little more and now they are together.

Scootaloo was in her new room, her mother got her a new room as a surprise a few days ago. Scootaloo was happy to have her own room. It was in between Pinkie's and her brother and sister's room. Scootaloo sometimes asked to sleep with Pinkie due to the nightmares she encountered. luckily they weren't as bad as they used to be. she only has gotten them for three nights.

"MOM!" Scootaloo yelled. Trying to wait patiently for her mother to return, Scootaloo was in a pink dress and some heels on her hooves. She was hoping she was dressed properly for this; it was her first date after all and she did not not want to ruin it by looking like she came out of the dumpster.

The door opened and Pinkie came in smiling. She had two bows that looked like Applebloom's, but these were a different color; one of them was pink. the other one was a rainbow colored bow. Pinkie tied that last one on and was starting to tear up.

"Oh Scoots, I'm so proud of you; you're really growing up," Pinkie said as she pulled out a tissue from its box and blew her nose. Pinkie had gotten really emotional ever since she adopted Scootaloo and now Scootaloo had a fillyfriend, her filly was really growing up.

Pinkie went to her closet and pulled out a box that was all wrapped up. "Give this to Silver Spoon when you finish your date; I think she will love it," Pinkie said handing it to her.

Scootaloo took the box and luckily it was small enough to fit in her saddle bag "Thanks mom," Scootaloo said as Pinkie brought her into a hug "Ugh" was all Scootaloo had to say.

Pinkie Pie broke from the hug. "I'm sorry Scootaloo, it's just I only adopted you a week ago and look at you; you got yourself a fillyfriend and now you're on your first date, it just feels like you're growing up faster." Pinkie wiped her eyes with a tissue.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's not like I'm getting married," Scootaloo said giggling. "Besides, I'll only be gone for like an hour." Scootaloo smiled at Pinkie hoping she would stop crying.

Pinkie Pie stopped crying and some how sucked all the water in her eyes back in. "Okay, I'm better now, sorry about that sweetheart I guess I just worry about you," she said smiling.

Scootaloo looked at the cloak on the table and saw it was 8:30 pm. their date was at 9:00. "UGH, why can't the time just speed up? I want to get this night started already."

Pinkie wrapped a hoof around Scootaloo. "Aw it's okay, but for now I think we should go down stairs," Pinkie suggested. The two walked on down, Pinkie wanted to take Scootaloo down there for a surprise.

When they got down there Scootaloo was taken aback by what she saw. Her aunts, Mr. and Ms. cake, the twins and her friends were standing there in the living room, smiles on their faces.

Rainbow Dash swooped in and brought Scootaloo into a hug. "I'm so proud of ya squirt! To be honest I was joking when I said you'd be week if you were in love, hehe." Scootaloo just smiled as Dash placed her back on the ground.

Scootaloo was able to talk with her aunts for about an hour, but the time finally came. She picked up some flowers and the gift Pinkie gave her and walked out to get her date: Silver Spoon.

After about five minutes Scootaloo arrived at the Spoon residence. It was a big mansion almost like Diamond's place, but a bit smaller size. Scootaloo knocked on the door waiting for somepony to answer it.

Silver Spoon answered the door. She was in a grey dress. "Hi, Scootaloo. You look very beautiful," she said as she walked out onto her porch with her fillyfriend.

Scootaloo blushed at the compliment then gave Silver Spoon the flowers and said: "I, uh, got these for you; they're roses." Silver Spoon took them.

She sniffed the roses and hugged Scootaloo before saying "I love them, they smell a lot like you." A blush then formed on her face.

Scootaloo continued to blush. "Uh, thanks I guess. So do you want to go now? Heh, I need to be home by eleven." She smiled at Spoon, her eyes were just so beautiful.

The two walked off to a nice restaurant. The moon was very bright that night. When they got there Scootaloo opened the door politely for her date. "Ladies first." She blushed.

Silver Spoon walked inside. "Thank you, Scooty." Silver Spoon had been calling Scootaloo that for quite awhile now it was a very cute name for her.

After Silver Spoon got in, Scootaloo gave the restaurant mare her bits that she'd been saving up for quite some time. They then headed to their seats. Scootaloo pulled out the seat for Silver Spoon then sat in her's on the other side.

The two had some conversations while they were waiting for their food; they order apples and hay fries. Scootaloo had told Silver Spoon about how Rainbow Dash was teaching her to fly her. Her wings still weren't completely ready for her to get off the ground yet, but Rainbow said that one day she would fly.

Silver spoon felt sorry that Scootaloo couldn't fly yet. "Don't worry Scootaloo, I believe in you, you will fly one day," she said just as their food arrived.

"Thanks, Silver Spoon. I really like that you believe in me." She cried a little. Scootaloo and Silver Spoon had finished their meals after thirty minutes.

They were then headed to a hill to watch the sunset; it was the last thing on their date. Scootaloo cuddled with Silver Spoon who ended up blushing a bit.

The sun was starting to disappear and they were now looking at a sunset. Scootaloo looked at Silver Spoon. "I… I want to give you this, uh, gift." She handed the wrapped up gift to Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon started to unwrap the present and when she saw what it was she started to tear up. It was a necklace that said I love you Silver Spoon on it. She wrapped her forelegs around Scootaloo's neck and said "I love you too, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo's heart started to beat faster as she heard those four words. She hugged her fillyfriend tightly. "I Love you too, I love you so much I could never live without you, Spoon; you bring the light back to me you bring happiness to me," she said breaking apart from the hug.

They looked at one another in the eyes and started to kiss one another on the lips. They both blushed; it was their first kiss. They broke from the kiss blushing.

"That, uh, was sure something…" SilverSpoon said, this was her first kiss and first fillyfriend. She never expected a kiss to feel so good.

"Yeah it sure was," Scootaloo said as she looked at the time on the clock tower. "Um, it looks like it's time for me to head home," she said sadly.

Silver Spoon put a hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. "Aw, it's ok Scooty, we can do this another time. You wouldn't want to upset your mom for returning home late. I'll cya around," she said picking up her saddlebag and leaving towards her mansion.

Scootaloo sighed. "I wish this night could last forever," she said as she picked up her things and left towards home, she was unaware of a certain cyan pegasus that decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Aw they make a sweet couple," Dash said from atop a cloud and started to flap her wings to go back home. 


	15. Chapter 15

/-/  
/ CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CRYSTAL FINDER"S YAY!/ Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

It was a bright sunny day in ponyville. The birds were chirping, the bees were pollinating, and the Crusaders were in their clubhouse, planning their next cutie mark adventure.

Scootaloo was sitting right next to her friends on the floor. They were trying to figure out their next cutie mark attempt."Scootaloo was happy she was able to come over and join their adventure, Her mother was luckily busy with her friends"," so at least she could spend some time with the CMC.

Scootaloo stood up and walked to the chalkboard. "Okay, girls, lets try getting our marks in launching ourselves from a cannon".

Sweetie and Applebloom facehoof as Scootaloo said that. Last time they did that it didn't turn out too good.

"Uh, Scootaloo, not to burst your bubble or anything, but we, scratch that, you tried it and almost got killed! Besides, I heard Twilight destroyed the cannon," Sweetie Belle said as Scootaloo let out a disappointed moan.

Scootaloo paced back and forth. "OHH! How about skydivers?" They both shook their heads.

"Already tried that," said Applebloom.

"Okay, umm, how about we try for an animal caring mark?" she asked.

Applebloom got up. "Uh, Scoots, we already tried that it, and it didn't go as planned, remember? Besides, Fluttershy banned us from caring for her animals after ya almost cooked Angel." She shuddered at the memory of the paw swipes.

Sweetie Belle perked up. "I GOT IT!" she said with a squeak. "We can try and be gem diggers. My sister told me about this cool cave that she and Spike went to. She said something, something about dogs, I dunno. But I hear it's got the best place for gems so we can get our marks there!" She had to take a deep breath after saying that.

Scootaloo looked at her friend for a moment. "You know, that sounds like an AWESOME idea! Let's go, you guys! You get the stuff needed to dig, and I'll get some buckets to put the gems in." With that she left the club house and so did her friends.

After the three fillies got what they needed, they headed off to the cave to go gem hunting. After a long time of walking, and Sweetie Belle crying over a splinter (it was adorable, but also a sad sight), they finally arrived at the cave entrance.

"Ok, girls, lets do this," Sweetie Belle said pulling out a pickaxe from her saddlebag. Her friends did the same. The three ran into the cave screaming, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CRYSTAL FINDERS YAY!"

As they went in, Fluttershy was nearby. She was tending to some frogs that had tangled tongues, when she saw them enter the cave "Oh no, oh no, this can't be good. Do I go after them now or tell Pinkie?" she asked a blank looking frog. She was about to go in, but she heard a loud growling noise and flew away to find her friends to help, as she was too scared. The Diamond Dogs were too dangerous to face alone.

"Meanwhile," The CMC came across three tunnels. They looked at each way, not knowing which way to go. Sweetie Belle was tapping a hoof on her face to think, while Applebloom was just waiting.

A light bulb popped up over Sweetie's head. "Lets just split up, I mean, it seems easier." She was putting the bulb on a string to light her way when Scootaloo's hoof stopped her.

Scootaloo walked over to her friend "Are you crazy? I saw a movie once were the ponies went separate ways and, well, you don't want to know what happened. Besides, I hate to admit it, but this cave is kinda creepy."

The three split up anyway. Scootaloo went in the middle considering it was in the middle (since when is the middle bad?). Sweetie Belle went to the one on the right, because it looked safer. And Applebloom went to the one on the left, since it was the last one.

But the three defenseless fillies were unaware of three diamond dogs lurking in the shadow's. Seizing the opportunity, the three diamond dogs split up to find them.

Sweetie Belle soon found a great spot to dig. After all she was a pro at finding gems and crystals in Ponycraft. She found something shiny and yelled. "Yes, I did It!" she looked on her flank to see if she got her mark. Her flank was still blank. "Drats, I could of sworn this would be my talent, maybe. I've just got to loo-" She was interrupted by some small creature walking towards her, her eyes widened "CREEPER!" she screamed and ran away, not knowing that it was a diamond dog.

The dog scratched its head "What the heck is a creeper? It must be some type of food," he said as he ran after her. He and his two brothers were planning to use the three fillies to find crystals for them. They hadn't had a pony work for them since that whiny marshmallow pony was taken all those years ago. Was it years? It felt like years. Hard to tell really when you spend your time in a mine underground.

The Diamond Dog finally caught up with Sweetie Belle and was about to put a chain on her, when a purple aurora pinned him to the wall. He looked at his attacker and said "Oh no, not another marshmallow!".

{HR}

Applebloom was being held by the big Diamond Dog. Apparently his name was Grank (and his pal was named Hank. She knew this because he was kind enough to tell her). "Let me go or Ah'm going to tell ma sister on you!" said a squirming Applebloom.

"Hush, red maned pony. You will work for us in the mines. It's been so long since we had some workers." he met up with his brother Potice, who had captured Scootaloo. He looked around for his other brother, Club, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Club? Did he get lost again?"Grank asked, annoyed.

Scootaloo kept kicking and hitting, until he dropped her on the ground. "What the hay gives?! We just wanted to earn our cutie marks, you big jerk!" she said as chains were placed on her "Huh? What do you want? You're not going to hurt us are you?" she gulped, a little afraid. She didn't want to admit it, but she would rather been safe in her bed.

Potice bent down to eye level with the orange filly and said "You will find us crystals until we say you can leave." He laughed evilly as he finished saying that.

Grank put Applebloom down and put chains on her and then gave her a pickaxe. Reluctantly, Applebloom took it and so did Scootaloo, it looked like they weren't getting out of there until somepony knew they were missing. They weren't little foals, but it would be easy to know when they were missing.

The two went off to work on a far side wall "Applebloom, we have to get out of here. I don't like being a slave, especially to those dumb dogs over there," Scootaloo said. She was trying her hardest to be strong, but tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

Applebloom looked back to see what the dogs were doing. "Hey were talking amongst one another." and after she looked to see if the three brothers were watching, she dropped the tool and gave Scootaloo a hug. "Hey now, stay strong; we'll get through this. If Ah know ma sister, she'll be very worried if ah'm not home by supper. We will get through this Scoots," she said reassuringly and put a fake smile for her best friend. She knew Scootaloo was a tough filly, but had a good reason to be scared.

Scootaloo wiped her tears away. "Really?" she said as a whip hit the ground close to her, she jumped.

"BACK TO WORK!" Grank (who's pa was named Hank) said. He stood next to them as they dug. He smiled watching them "Aw, this is better than the time then that whiny marshmallow was here, at least these two don't complain".

{HR}

Sweetie Belle ran towards Twilight who had saved her and hugged her. "Thank you, Thank you!" she said, tears streaming down her face. She looked at the dog and blushed. "I guess he wasn't a creeper after all, hehe."

Twilight patted Sweetie's back. "There, there. it's okay. We're here now, but once we get Scootaloo and Applebloom you fillies are in big trouble. You should know not to come here," Twilight said sternly as Rarity levitated Sweetie Belle close to her and hugged her.

Twilight then turned to the dog. "Okay, you've got ten seconds to tell me where the other fillies or else," she said, hoping her threat will work.

Club looked around the room, he couldn't really escape but maybe if he tried... "I will never tell." he said determinedly.

Twilight frowned, disappointed in the Diamond dog, so she called for one of her friends. "Fluttershy, use the stare on him."

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh Twilight, I don't know, it's awful dangerous. I mean, I don't think I could," a small tear slid down. Fluttershy truly hated using the stare, it was just too much for her.

Twilight looked to Shy. "Fluttershy! Please, we need to know where they are, they could be hurt or worse, so please do this just once for us, please," she begged for her friend to do it.

"Darling, let me try," said Rarity, putting Sweetie Belle down. "You might wanna cover your ears." After they did that, Rarity clear her throat and screamed a piercing wail.

"Okay! They're in the dungeon, most likely working, now please whining!" he said as tears were streaming down his face.

Rarity stopped. "Thank you, darling." The only response she got was him frantically nodding his head.

Twilight looked to Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy "Okay, you girls should go wait outside. I think it'll be easier this time. It doesn't seem like they got those guard dogs here."

Her friends left leaving only her, Dash, and Applejack who were panicking.

Twilight saw Pinkie was breathing in and out of a bag and signed. "Pinkie, its okay! We will find them. If I remember this place well enough, the dungeon area should be down there," she pointed to one of the entrances, "just… stay calm, Pinkie"

The three walked into the entrance. They were now starting to run, Pinkie had a determined look in her eyes. "Oh if any of those dogs hurt my filly, I"M GOING TO RIP THEM A NEW ONE!" she yelled. She was very angry, not only at the Diamond dogs, but at the three fillies for coming here in the first place. This was by far their worst idea yet and they'd had some really terrible ones in the past.

Dash was flapping her wings as hard as she could but she was no match for Pinkie's speed "Man she can sure move when she's angry," she said following way behind.

Twilight and Dash were way behind Pinkie. She was about as fast as a timber wolf.  
Twilight looked to Dash "Nope, she's not angry, in fact she is just being protective. But that's a good thing".

Pinkie Pie made it into the dungeon she started to look everywhere. "Oh, where's my little Scooty?" she said as she saw a ball of orange digging at the ground it was most likely Scootaloo. "SCOOTALOO!" she yelled out of happiness.

She observed her filly, she had a few bruises on her and after she saw that she growled. "I'm going to make them PAY!".

Scootaloo dropped the pickaxe and cried a little seeing her mother. Right now, Scootaloo didn't care if her mother was mad. She was just happy.

"Momma, please help us! These diamond dogs, they wanted us to work for them," she said. Tears were now streaming down her face.

The two Diamond Dogs ran over to attack Pinkie, but they were surprised as Pinkie punched both of them in their faces and pinned them to the ground.

Pinkie grabbed their leader Potice and brought him to a wall and slammed him into it. "WHY DID YOU BUCKIN DO THIS? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BREAK YOUR BONES!?" she yelled.

Potice was beyond scared now. "Uh, I'm sorry... we won't do it again, we promise" he said, hoping the pony would leave him alone.

Twilight used her magic and held the dogs down in place "Pinkie, it's over calm down, you've got fillies to help" Twilight hated to admit it, but this side of Pinkie was truly scary.

Pinkie took a deep breath and took the key from Potice and then kicked him in the gut as she left to release the fillies from the chains. She walked next to them and put the key inside the hole and turned it. They were both free. Pinkie was then tackled by Applebloom and Scootaloo who kept thanking her for saving their lives.

As they left, Scootaloo was walking alongside Dash, telling her what they were doing and of their adventure in the cave. She reassured her mother that the bruises just came from hard work.

After the two got home Scootaloo was forced to apologise to Dash and Twilight, who graciously accepted it. Once they were gone, however, Scootaloo stayed quiet as they went into the Cake's home.

Pinkie signed and pointed a hoof to Scootaloo's room "Go on, sweetheart. Stay in there and think about what you did, I need to talk to your grandparents." Scootaloo knew not to talk back to Pinkie so she went in her room and sat on her bed. Her face was drooped the whole time.

Pinkie let out a soft sigh Please tell me this day can't get any super duper worse, she thought as she walked into the Cakes room where they were holding the twins. "Hi guys, I got something to tell you," she said.

looked to Pinkie "Okay. Please tell us, I hope it's nothing too serious," she said as she rocked Pound Cake back and fourth.

"Well, it's about Scootaloo," she said as she started to explain everything that happened today. After she finished the Cakes gasped.

was crying a little "Why did she do that? She could've died. Pinkie you need to punish her. She needs to know that what she did was really dangerous and that she shouldn't do anything so reckless ever again," she said, hoping Pinkie knows of a good way to do it.

"I know, but I don't know how…. wait. Didn't you guys say you're going to Canterlot for something next week?" Pinkie asked as this might help her.

Mr. Cake nodded. "Yes, indeed and we're still looking for a foalsitter we know you're busy helping Fluttershy at the butterfly migration, but we need to find somepony, fast," he said as he popped a bottle in Pumpkin's mouth.

Pinkie's mind exploded with an idea "WAIT! Thats it! Scootaloo will watch the foals for you, its perfect!" she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged them . The twins were just confused by this behavior.

Pinkie ran out of the room and walked into Scootaloo's room "Okay, Scootaloo, I decided the perfect punishment." As she was saying this Scootaloo was sweating. She didn't want her mother taking her away from her friends forever.

"PLEASE, MOM, DON'T, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Scootaloo begged, tears streaming out.

Pinkie frowned. "Oh, you silly filly. I'm not going to do that, but I got something better planned for you, Scootsy" She suddenly wore a bright smile.

Scootaloo wiped her eyes. "Then, what are you going to do?"

Pinkie bent over and whispered it in her ears.

"WHAT?! No way, I don't want to do that!" she protested.

Pinkie Pie just smiled. She knew scootaloo wouldn't want to so she had a back up plan. "Okay, I guess I could just let Twilight teach you more about science." She giggled as she knew Scootaloo wouldn't want that one bit.

Scootaloo groaned at the thought of Twilight teaching her about science. "Okay...I'll do it," she said just as Pinkie gave her a tight hug.

Pinkie broke free from the hug and put Scootaloo to bed and tucked her in. "Okay, early bed time tonight. I know its only 7:00 pm, but what you did was bad, so in the next few days you get to foalsit. Don't worry, it's….easy" she said as she left the room closing the door half way.

Scootaloo signed. "Something tells me it won't be easy" after she said that she turned off her light and started to try to get some sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

/-/  
/ A Hard Job / Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

A week had passed since Scootaloo and her Cutie Mark Crusader friends got into danger. Their parents/guardians wouldn't even allow them to go crusading since they got into danger with the Diamond Dogs, but now it was saturday and right now Scootaloo was on her way home with her mare friend Silver Spoon.

"Today is going to be so lame; I have to foalsit those evil twins. Seriously, I heard they almost caused Pinkie to go coo coo," she sighed. "I sure hope they will go easy on me."

Silver Spoon giggled "Aw come on now, it can't be that bad," she said as she put her right hoove over Scootaloo's neck in a way a loving couple would. Scootaloo blushed; she still hadn't told her friends about her relationship, but luckily they were both at home today.

Scootaloo sighed in annoyance. "But they're foals and I need to change them and its nasty when they do a number two, trust me; I saw Pinkie changing one once and it smelt terrible," Scootaloo said as she made a puking face but didn't puke. The two turned the corner where the cakes house was.

Once there, Scootaloo kissed Silver Spoon on the lips and waved goodbye to her. Once she got inside she closed the door, put her bags on the hanger rack, and when she got into the kitchen she was tackled to the ground by the two little demons known as Pound Cake and Pumpkin.

Pound and Pumpkin were bouncing up and down on scootaloo's stomach making Scootaloo yelp in pain, though it wasn't enough pain since they where small foals it only hurt a tiny bit.

Scootaloo grabbed the two of them and brought her brother and sister into a loving hug. "I missed you two too even though we go through this everyday." She gave them both a small kiss on on the forehead, after doing that she went to get a snack and noticed some chocolate cookies on the table. "Mmmmm, mom must've made these for me. Sweet!" She walked over to them and picked one up and opened her mouth, ready to eat, but the twins gave her puppy dog eyes which meant they wanted the cookies. Scootaloo frowned.

Pound and Pumpkin walked closer, their diapers crinkling as they got close. They had small fake tears coming out of their eyes, they said in unison "Pwese wet us have it bwig sister" they where trying to play as a helpless foal to get what they wanted.

Scootaloo groaned; she was hungry, and what happenes her brother and sister decide to play this game, she sighed and handed the cookie over to her brother and sister but first she cut it in half and gave separate pieces to them.

The twins glanced at one another and lifted the cupcakes in the air of pure victory; they managed to get the cupcake from their big sister also known as the orange menace to the twins, but it was a type of game they played to act cute and adorable around Scootaloo and get what they want. It works everytime.

Scootaloo smiled at them as they ate and made a mess of themselves, getting the creamy part of it all over their faces. Scootaloo shrugged and went upstairs to go see if her mom had left. She knew the Cakes left all ready; they left in the morning when she was still asleep.

Upon getting up there she was surprised but got into a big Pinkie style hug by none other than her mother. "Love you too mom.." Scootaloo looked at her mom seeing she was dressed up and ready to go.

Pinkie Pie couldn't stop hugging, she hugged her daughter tighter squeezing her, but she soon let go; she really had to leave for her girls' night out with her friends.

Pinkie and Scootaloo walked downstairs, as they did Scootaloo glanced at the twins. They were stacking blocks together having a good time that gave Scootaloo a smile. "Maybe tonight will be easier than what I thought," she said out loud.

Pinkie Pie giggled at her daughter, she knows one thing by the end of tonight Scootaloo will be pulling her mane out, "I don't thank so sweety pie, it might get hard later; they can be hard to take care of at times," Pinkie Pie said.

Scootaloo blushed at that nick name. About a week ago her mother started calling her that and it just made her blush a little. Though, now that she was a part of the Pie family, it would be expected she get some type of name revolving around pie.

Pinkie Pie gave scootaloo a kiss on her cheek and waved her goodbye at least not before saying "Oh, and watch out, Pound can fly very dangerous sometimes. If you have to put him on the foal leash, do it, it can help sometimes." She then walked out the door.

Scootaloo smirked and leaned on the door. "Aw don't worry mom, I can handle this. It'll be a piece of cake," she said as she fell on the ground. She was acting cool until she fell on her face.

She blushed as she got up and walked into the shop, closing the door. "No problem, I can handle two small foals; they're small and I'm big! This will be so eas-" Scootaloo was shocked when she got to the living room and found it was a total mess; the chairs where scattered everywhere there was food everywhere and the twins where hoof painting all over the wall.

Scootaloo fell on her rump "OH COME ON, I was only gone for a minute and you two managed to make a total mess out of this place!" Scootaloo's temper already began rising, but she tried cooling herself down. "They're just foals, they don't understand…" as she said that the twins knocked over her scooter, making it break though the window. Her eye twitched and she said only one little thing: "Buck."

Scootaloo sighed. At least the scooter was outside away from any harm. She rushed over to the foals and picked up Pound and Pumpkin and waved a hoof in their face saying "NO, bad; you don't do that to my things, and now look at the mess I got to clean up." Scootaloo felt like the world she knows was falling apart.

Pound and Pumpkin started to tear up and soon started sobbing. They were sad because their big sister was being mean to them.

Scootaloo realized she may have gone too far with that and sighed. She put Pumpkin down into a playpen and rocked Pound back and forth while saying softly "It's ok, it's ok; your big sis is sorry." She finished with him and did the same with Pumpkin. Scootaloo was very sweaty.

"Ugh, this is so hard. I can't believe she left me alone here; I'm only a filly, I can't handle this," she said as she walked into the kitchen to get supper ready. Luckily there was allready food ready.

Scootaloo went and picked up the twins, brought them to the kitchen and place them in their high chair.

She picked up some milk and put it in both their mouths "At least I only have to give them milk today" she glanced at the cloak and saw it said 7:00pm. Pinkie told her she'd be home by 8 or 9 at night.

After finishing with the twins, Scootaloo smelt the air. It stank badly. She took them upstairs and tried to figure out how to do this. She opened both their diapers at same time "Oh dear Celestia." She felt like puking but continued.

After changing them she put them in the playpen downstairs and cleaned the house since they made a huge mess.

Once finished it was 8.00. She picked them up and put them in the bubble bath she had gotten ready for them, but unfortunately they started crying Scootaloo tried everything from making funny faces to putting toys in the bath.

"Nothing's working," she panicked. Their crying was really annoying, she then remembered something Pinkie told her. To make them happy you must dump sugar or something on your head, she went to the cabinet and ripped open the bag over her head causing it to go all over her body. the twins were lagging their heads off at this and Scootaloo just smiled.

When she finished she diapered them and put them into bed it was about 8:50 and Scootaloo was tired out. She rested on the couch she was so tired.

Pumpkin walked into the living room teary eyes and holding a stuffed rabbit in her hooves. "Big sis?" she said in a shaky voice.

Scootaloo woke up after hearing her voice - she only fell asleep for like a minute - she saw Pumpkin standing there on the floor holding her toy close. Scootaloo was confused why she wasn't in bed asleep. "What's the matter, squirt?" she asked worriedly

"I had a bad dweam" Pumpkin said shaky as she galloped over to Scootaloo, jumped up onto the couch and buried her face into Scootaloo's fur while she cried loudly "Pwese never leave me, promise me you will always be here for me." She looked at Scootaloo with her teary eyes, the sweet innocent face could be enough to show that Pumpkin really loved Scootaloo.

Scootaloo was shocked to hear this but she picked her up and carried her into her room, as she did that she peeked in to see if Pound was sleeping and he was. She then walked into her room with Pumpkin in hoof and then laid down in bed with her little sister, holding on to her.

Scootaloo leaned down and kissed Pumpkin on her head. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you, you can count on that. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" she asked. Pumpkin only noded in response. Scootaloo smiled and rested her head on the pillow. Pumpkin just rested on Scootaloo's fur as If it was her pillow.

Pound felt alone; he wondered were his sister was. He glanced around the room and didn't find her anywhere.

"Sis?" He got worried and flew out of there he was looking in each room until he saw her with Scootaloo. He felt left out and joined them in bed.

Pound snuggled into Scootaloos fur and hugged her. One thing he didn't understand though was why she couldn't fly. Maybe he could ask her tomorrow. The twins and Scootaloo slept peacefully together.

About an hour later, Pinkie and the Cakes arrived back home, but when they got back they went to check on the foals they were shocked that they were not in their crib they began to panic, that is until Pinkie found Pumpkin snuggling with Scootaloo suckling on her tail. Pinkie had quietly called the Cakes over.

The group let out a "D'AWWW" at the sight, not wanting to disturb them Mr. and Mrs. cake went off to bed while Pinkie Pie just stared at her daughter, a single tear slid off her eyelids."Huh, she's sure growing up fast and I'm so happy that those two love their sister. Especially Pumpkin." Yawning, Pinkie Pie left the room to get some well deserved shut eye. 


	17. Chapter 17

/-/  
/ Happy Birthday Scootaloo/ Story: The Party Adoption/ by Matt11/-/

The next couple of months went by nicely for Scootaloo. She had two wonderful brothers and sisters who loved her and enjoyed playing games with her. Pumpkin stayed around her the most, likely because they were both girls. She just felt safe with her big sis.

Today was a new day for the young filly. Scootaloo was grabbing things, preparing to go on a crusading mission with her friends. Pumpkin wanted to come along, wanting to stay near her sister. After getting permission Pinkie and the Cakes agreed. Pinkie told her to be out for a while, as she had a surprise she wanted to set up.  
Scootaloo picked Pumpkin up, putting her on her back. The foal hugged her sisters neck as they began moving. They both waved goodbye to Pinkie.

After a while of walking they made it the Crusaders clubhouse near Sweet Apple Acres. She was happy to see her friends there. Sweetie Belle was using her magic, making a card of some sort. Apple Bloom had a pie, and Silver Spoon was there too, but sitting next to the window on a box. Scootaloo knew what day it was. It was her birthday. She didn't care much about the presents. She wasn't homeless anymore and had a wonderful family with the Cakes. That was enough for her.

She hadn't told her new mother about her birthday but, knowing Pinkie Pie, she likely already knew what day it was. She let out a giggle as she thought of how rambunctious Pinkie was.

Pumpkin was getting bored with Scootaloo just standing there, and poked her neck a few times.  
Scootaloo twister her head around to look at Pumpkin, seeing a frown on the foal's face. "Sorry, sis. I'm just… thinking about stuff. Grown up stuff. You would find it so boring."

Pumpkin kicked her back hooves a few times into Scootaloo's side, and pointed with her hoof. "Go! Go!"  
Scootaloo giggled, and Pumpkin's glare cracked as she did too. "Okay, sis. I get it."

Walking into the clubhouse she set Pumpkin down on the floor to play with her friends. "Hey, guys! Whatcha up to?"  
She received smiles all around in response. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom walked over and hugged the filly. "Happy eighth birthday, Scoots!" they said in unison. Sweetie gave Apple Bloom a meaningful look, jerking her head. Apple Bloom nodded, going to the other side of the clubhouse.

Coming back she handed Scootaloo the card, and set down a decorated cake on the little table. "Ah wish there were more we could get ya, Scoots, but we didn't have a lot of money. We pooled our funds. I know it's not much, but… we tried, ya know. Ah hope ya like it."  
"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle sadly. "Sorry we couldn't do more."

Scootaloo felt a few tears welling up in her eyes. "Aw, come on, guys. Don't be upset. This is great! Really, I wasn't expecting any presents. I already got the most amazing gifts recently in the form of my home, my new mother, and my amazing little sister." She picked Pumpkin up, nuzzling her.

The foal laughed, hugging Scootaloo. "I wub you, Scootie," Pumpkin replied, giving Scootaloo forehead kisses.  
"Awwwwww!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom said.  
In response to the kisses Scootaloo set Pumpkin on the ground and gave her a raspberry. Pumpkin squealed with delight at the tickly sensation.

"Again!" Pumpkin cried out. "Again! Berry!"

"Oh?" Scootaloo said with a devious laugh. "You want more?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then!" She put her mouth on Pumpkin's stomach, making the filly laugh as she blew repeatedly on it, making the foal laugh hysterically.

"Wow, Scoots," said Sweetie Belle. "I guess you've gotten pretty good at taking care of foals, huh?"  
Scootaloo looked up, a small blush on her face at acting so childish in front of her friends. Adopting a nonchalant expression she looked at her hoof and blew on it, saying, "Meh. It's alright."

The two of them rolled their eyes, wondering who she thought she was fooling, but they let it go.  
The five of them played together for a short while, but Pumpkin nodded off after about a half-hour. Grabbing a pillow she set Pumpkin down in the corner of the clubhouse and they went back to having their fun. They had to be a little quieter so as not to wake her, but she still enjoyed herself.

They had a soda drinking contest, which Apple Bloom won, and they each had some cake.  
The time went by quick. As the sun started setting on the horizon Apple Bloom knew it was time. "Okay, it's getting late. It's time to go to Sugarcube Corner."

Pumpkin was waking up as they walked toward home. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom stayed close by on either side of her so the foal wouldn't accidentally roll off.

As they came upon Sugarcube Corner they opened the door. It was dark inside.

Pumpkin gripped Scootaloo hard, shivering. "Dark! Scary! Monster!"  
"Come on, Pumpkin," said Scootaloo. "There's no monsters here. Let me just find the light switch."

Before she could move the lights suddenly came on. "SURPRISE!" said Pinkie Pie, popping out of nowhere, confetti streams popping out all over. "Happy birthday, Scootaloo!"  
"SURPRISE!" came another chorus of voices. Looking around she saw the other Element bearers, Spike, the Cakes, and, most surprising of all, Discord.

Scootaloo felt herself tearing up at the sight of all the ones she loved there. She knew all of them must truly care for her if they showed up. Scootaloo sniffed, diving at Pinkie Pie with a loving hug. "Thank you, thank you!" she repeated over and over, completely losing control of her emotions. In that moment she didn't care one bit about her pride or what anyone else would think of her. She just began bawling in her mother's hooves. After years living on the streets and in a clubhouse, constantly dodging questions about her parents and her living arrangements, now she had a true family and a happy home. And now all of them were here, celebrating her life, celebrating her existence, showing that they were glad she was born.

Pinkie Pie gently stroked Scootaloo's back, happy tears coming down her own eyes. "There, there, Sweetie Pie," she said gently, holding the filly until her emotions ebbed. "I guess you were really surprised, huh? That makes me feel so glad."

Scootaloo nodded, wiping her eyes as she sniffed a few times. "Thank you, mommy!"  
"You're welcome, Scootaloo.

"I know you're supposed to wait until later, but I don't want to wait! I wanna give you your present now! Close your eyes.

Scootaloo complied, putting her hooves over her eyes and waiting. After about thirty seconds she heard the sound of crinkling wrapping paper coming closer. She heard Pinkie tell her it was okay, and she put her hooves down. Her eyes widened. Her present was about her height, and the wrapping paper was shaped like an L shape. Could it be…?  
Scootaloo had a suspicion about what was inside, but she wasn't entirely sure. Trying to be modest she said, "Come on, mom. I don't need any presents. Just having each of you is a gift."

Pinkie wasn't fooled for a second. "Fine, then. Maybe I'll just give Apple Bloom your present."  
"Sweet!" the filly responded, playing along with Pinkie. She ran up, lifting her hoof to take off the wrapping paper.

Scootaloo was sweating a little. "Hey! No way! It's my present." Running up she gently pushed her friend out of the way. She gripped the edge of the wrapping paper and pulled. As it started coming off she made out a small pole, and her excitement increased. As she pulled off the top she saw the handlebars, and her heart leapt with joy. Pulling off the last bit on the bottom she saw the scooter of her dreams in all its glory. She felt so happy. She practically tackled Pinkie to the ground as tears came down her eyes. "Wow, mom! This is amazing! Thank you!"  
"No problem, my little sun and stars. You're worth every bit."

"I'm gonna ride it right now!"  
Pinkie grabbed her hoof. "Now, now, Scootaloo. All these ponies came here for your party. You can always ride it later on."  
Scootaloo felt a little disappointed, but Pinkie had a point. "Ooookkaayyyyy," she said, drawing out the word.

She played party games, had dinner, more cake, all the while thinking of the scooter just waiting for its maiden voyage.  
As the night started to get old and it came time for everyone to leave she thanked each of them for coming.

Once they were all gone she ran to her new scooter. She wanted to ride it right away, but then she got an idea. Heading to her room she came back down with her old scooter. "I have a new scooter now, so you two can have my old one. You'll have to share it, though."

"Okay," they responded. "Thanks, Scootie!"  
"Hey, mom. Help them out. They're still kinda young to be riding by themselves."

"Sure thing!" Pinkie replied, helping the two of them onto the board. Both of them stood side by side, a hoof on the pole for support as Pinkie pushed them around, the twins turning into balls of laughter. Scootaloo raced her new scooter outside Sugarcube Corner, loving how smooth it ran. Every turn, every spin, was so much easier than before.

Once Scootaloo tired herself out Pinkie said, "I've got one last surprise for your birthday, little one."  
"What's that?"  
"Put your scooter inside and then come with me."  
"Okay," she replied, complying.

She followed Pinkie around to the back of Sugarcube Corner, the two foals on the mare's back. She saw a tent set up. "Birthday campout!" Pinkie said with a small hop.

"No way!" Scootaloo replied. "That's awesome!"  
Because it was all grass in the back of Sugarcube Corner they couldn't light a fire, but Pinkie had a few lanterns around so they could see. Pinkie brought out some Smores, having had them cooking over the oven beforehand, and the four of them ate their treats as she told them a story. Nothing spooky, as she didn't want the twins having any nightmares. Pound stayed snuggled up to her, while Pumpkin was next to Scootaloo.

Soon enough the two foals were out, leaving Pinkie and Scootaloo alone. Pinkie was laying on the ground, looking up at the full moon. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Scootaloo responded. "Just like you, mom."

Pinkie blushed a little, shaking her hoof in the filly's direction. "Aw, shucks. Right back at ya, kid."  
Scootaloo snuggled in close to Pinkie, and the mare put a hoof around her. "Look at all those stars. It would take forever to count them all… just like it would take me forever to talk about how much I love you."

Pinkie Pie smiled, tender tears coming down her eyes. She understood the true feeling of motherly love. She had a precious daughter and was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. "Goodnight, my little angel. I love you, Scootaloo."

Letting out a soft yawn she closed her eyes as she rested her head on Pinkie's stomach. "I love you too, mommy."

**Authers note: thank you all this is the last chapter I thank it ended on a happy note**


End file.
